Maybe Not So Broken
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: When Bella goes into depression after Edward leaves her none other than her cousin comes to Forks. But is her cousin here to help her or get her in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Edward left me; he told me he didn't love me, how could I be so naïve to believe that he ever could be interest in me, a human none the less.

"Bells honey, why don't you go out with your friends?"

"I don't feel like it dad"

"You've been here almost all vacations, go out enjoy them"

"Please leave me alone dad"

I could sense that Charlie wasn't going to give up without a fight, he wanted me to forget about Edward and so did I but it seemed I never could. Deep down I knew I didn't want to forget some one as wonderful as Edward Cullen.

"Bells he isn't worth it, please get over it"

"How can you know he's not worth it dad!?"

I nearly yelled at him but managed to stop myself, I knew that Charlie wasn't at fault here, no one was. Maybe time would make me forget Edward and yet I hoped not. What I had with Edward is something that only happens once and only once.

"I am tired of seeing you like this, go out"

"I just damn don't feel like it dad!"

I screamed at him, I regretted it but he didn't understand, could never understand how I felt. Charlie stood up and faced me, anger was radiating out of him. The front door slammed open and we turned to see who opened it without knocking.

"Shit did I come in a bad time?"

"I thought you where coming next week?"

"I was but I got in more trouble and dad said; why not just ship you out now there's no difference, so here I am Uncle Charlie"

"Luna is that you?" I asked surprised

"Man Bella, do you look like crap"

Luna came over and hugged me, I hugged her back, it was years since I saw my cousin. I had decided to visit her before I left Forks to live with my mom to Florida but then I met Edward and everything went out of plan.

"I herd you had an accident in Arizona"

"Yeah, it was nothing"

"Luna is going to be staying with us until she finishes high school"

I took Luna to my bedroom and we got her things in the closet, but I knew that Luna and I would not be able to fit in my bed, it was too small.

"I'm gonna need a damn bed, let's go to Seattle Bella"

"I don't think I'm in the mood Luna"

"What's wrong Bella? Beside the fact that you look like crap, it seems you feel like crap"

"My boyfriend left me; he moved away and said he never loved me"

I broke down and cried on my bed, I heard Luna sit down next to me, sat me up and hugged me. Luna rubbed my back trying to sooth me and it was working, she was the sister I always wanted.

"Bella do wish to forget him?"

"I'm not sure"

"The only way you will know is if you go out see, explore and know. Don't close yourself to the world, what good will that do?"

I looked at Luna and she smirked, drying my tears I went to change into some jeans with a lilac shirt and my black jacket. Luna had on black cargo pants with a dark red turtle neck.

"Uncle Charlie we are going to Seattle to buy me a bed and some other things"

"Need any money girls?" asked Charlie smiling

"Nah, dad gave enough to last me a while" answered Luna

I drove us to Seattle; Luna told me on the way that she had her silver Volkswagen but crashed it when she went out with friends during the night. Luna told me of all the things she did that got her to this point.

"You did drugs? Ho…how did…it feel?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, I was bored and a friend was getting high and I took a smoke, it just feels like your floating or like you're dreaming."

"Didn't you get addicted to it?" I asked worried

"Nah, I tried other drugs but I didn't get how others could just keep going after it, it didn't make any sense"

"What other things have you done?"

"I got drunk and crashed dad's car but I ran off and he still thinks its some random person that tried to steal his car"

"Why are you exactly here Luna?"

"Charlie thinks it's because I wanted to visit and stay in reality I stole a car with some friends we drove it while being drunk. I was going to go to jail but my dad convinced the judge that I could go live with your dad who is a cop and lives in a small town."

"What happened to your other friends?"

"My guy friends went to jail and my girlfriends went free since their parents are loaded"

"Didn't you have a boyfriend Luna?" I asked as I cringed

"Yeah but I dumped him, a waste of time"

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding her

"Well guys are just good for carrying, holding or moving things. A girl can do almost everything, why have a male there if it's not necessary?"

Luna's answer got me thinking; yeah it is true we can do about everything without needing help but what about love? It seemed that Luna could live without it and be okay but could I? I won't know unless I give it a try.

* * *

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Just Luna and her father!**

**Please Review!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!**

**I don't own Twilight and never will! I only own Luna!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When we got to Seattle Luna got down to it, she went to the store bought her bed and got out, we went to buy sheets and she got a dark purple color. Next we went to a furniture store and she bought herself a drawer. Her bed and her drawer where going to be delivered later on, before night.

We walked around Seattle; she looked bored out of her mind. Luna made a sudden stop she had a smirk on her face and a weird gleam in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and we got in, it was a piercing parlor of some kind.

"Bella want to get a piercing?"

"A w…what?"

"A piercing girl, like the ones on your ear"

"What will Charlie say? He'll kill us!"

"No he won't, come on it won't hurt…a lot."

"What did you have in mind?" I said

I couldn't believe I was giving into this; did I even want a piercing at all? It never crossed my mind, Renee did always say a nose piercing looked cute but what did Luna have in mind? What would Charlie say? He did want me to go out and have fun and this must be fun, right?

"I was thinking the bottom lip"

"So visible!" I said horrified

"Yeah and it looks sexy too" said Luna winking at me

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"It's like a pinch and then it just feels like it pulses and that's it"

"Are you sure Charlie won't kill us?"

"I'll take care of everything; do you want it on the right or left?"

"In the right but let's make this quick"

"All right"

While I was having mine done, I saw a flash, opening my eyes I saw another flash. Luna was taking pictures of me as I got my piercing done. When it was her turn I took the camera and took pictures of her but she wasn't making faces like I was. When we got out we took a picture together smiling.

During the drive back home I felt like I was going to go unconscious or that's what I thought. I could barely feel my lip but it was pulsing just like Luna said it was. Luna smirked at me as I drove.

"How was your trip girls?" asked Charlie popping his head out of the living room

"It was of the hook Uncle C"

Charlie stared at us and then it came, the horrific look in his eyes. I knew this wasn't going to come out okay, I saw Luna smile wider at Charlie.

"Hey Bella go to your room, I'll make us a snack" said Luna as she pushed me towards my room

Living Room

"What in hell did you do to Bells?" said Charlie clearly pissed

"Listen to me Charlie, I know that Bella is hurting because of some guy, I was only trying to distract her from the pain. Do you want her to turn into some emo kid and cut her self to feel physical pain instead of emotional?"

"No that's the last thing I want for her that's why I been telling to go out with her friends"

"You are only pushing her deeper into the pain, look a piercing is like a metaphor for cutting oneself. You feel physical pain forget the emotional without really hurting yourself"

"I never looked at it that way"

"Yeah, well that a way to relieve pain, chocolate also works. Do we have any chocolate around here?"

"No but I'll go get some right away"

I heard the door slam and then the cop car start and drive away, Luna came through the door with a smile in her face. I knew she had solved this without breaking a sweat, I guess she was an expert on these things.

"What did you do Luna?" I asked eyeing her

"Oh, I just told Uncle C that a piercing is the most normal thing in the world and he went to buy us some chocolate too"

We heard the door bell ring and Luna went running downstairs, I just followed her slowly because I knew that Charlie always had his keys and we where not expecting any visitors. I saw a group of men come in with Luna's bed and drawer, she lead them to my room and then out the door with a tip.

"Come on Bella help me out with my bed"

We put the legs together and then the mattress but it kept slipping from my hands and Luna kept laughing at me. When he had it done we took out the plastic but I managed to slip on it.

"Ahaha! I forgot how klutzy you are Bella"

While Luna laughed she also slipped and laughed harder and I joined her, this is how Charlie found us; laughing out loud on the floor.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Bella fell then I fell" answered Luna still laughing

Charlie looked at us not getting the point but just handed us a bag of full of chocolate bars. Luna smiled up at him like a child and he smiled back at us.

"Cool this will last us a whole week"

Luna put the purple sheets on her bed and put the rest of her clothes on her new drawer that she started to stick things to. She put photos with glow in the dark stars; she took out another thing from her suitcase.

"What is that Luna?"

"Oh this is a photo printer; my dad gave it to me"

Luna connected her digital camera to the photo printer and in a matter of seconds she printed out the pictures we took earlier. Luna stuck them in her drawer and gave some to me which I stuck to the head piece of my bed. I took her camera and laughed at some of the photos she had taken, some of her friends where drinking others making funny faces some smoking and some where laughing.

"You have so many photos Luna you should delete the ones that came out blurry"

"Some times I want to but then I don't because then I forget what happened on those photos and I don't want to forget"

I looked at her strangely, how could you forget such great moments with friends? I was getting worried for her; she was not the girl I remember she had changed so much. I wanted to understand what she meant by not wanting to forget those moments she captured on the photos.

"Bella remember when my mom died all those years ago and they took me to that weird hospital?"

"Yeah I remember, they wouldn't let me go see you because Renee said I was too young and would not understand what I saw"

"You know that no one knows how my mom died and the only one who does know is me"

I was stunned I remember Renee telling me that my aunt Allegra had died; I remember going to the funeral but Luna wasn't there. I didn't see Luna for a long time and would ask Renee if Luna was ever going to come visit us any more, Renee kept making excuses.

"I can't remember how she died. Dad said that the doctors in that hospital said that I was so traumatized that my mind just shut down because it couldn't handle what had just happened and the doctors didn't know when it was going to function again."

I was stunned to hear about my aunt Allegra and how it had affected Luna, I remembered that hospital, and it was a mental institution. If Luna's mind shut down, how long was she stuck in that awful place?

"Dad said that I was like a new born, couldn't walk, talk, go to the bathroom or eat on my own. He told me it was like going through babyhood all over again, I was in that hospital for a whole year. Dad said that he talked to me and played my favorite music, he said that I even got calls from you and aunt Renee and uncle C"

"Yeah I called you and talked to you about how much I missed you and all of the games I wanted to play with you and about school"

"It helped. Once my mind started to function I couldn't remember things, like who my mom was or who my dad was, I forgot most of my childhood. Dad took me back home and showed me everything, showed me album after album of pictures. After I took a good look at them I remembered some of my life, time passed by and it was like nothing ever happened because I couldn't remember it, all I experienced is blank in my memory."

I hugged Luna; I knew she wasn't going to break down at something she couldn't remember besides she was strong girl. I opened a Reeses and gave her a cup as I took the other one.

"I would like to remember though, even if it's out of this world awful. I can't remember my mom very much, all I have are photo's sometimes they are enough and sometimes they aren't"

"Why remember something that will only hurt you? Isn't best to just forget and leave it in the past?"

"Bella when you experience something that had filled you with happiness and it slips from your fingers, you can look at it in two ways. One as the most hurtful thing that has ever happened or two, embrace it and be happy that you got to experience it."

As I took a bite on my chocolate and I was deep in thought about what Luna said, she had a point. So what if Edward left me, so what if he didn't love me, the time I spent with him was the best time of my life and will always be treasured as wonderful memories, memories that I would never want to forget.

* * *

**Here was chapter two!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank my reviewers, I really appreciate your comments!!**

**Please read and enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to loud music coming from the bathroom, I looked over at Luna's bed, she must be taking a shower with the radio on. I got up and did my bed opening the curtains, light came through the window, there was some sun.

"Hey Bella I was thinking that we should go out, show me around this place of yours"

"I guess so, there's some sun out"

"Okay then, hurry go"

Luna pushed me towards the bathroom, yeah if she was going to stay here might as well show her around Forks. I wonder if she wants to go down to La Push, I haven't gone there in a long time; maybe we should go pay Jake a visit.

When I went down stairs, Luna was eating a pop tarts with a glass of juice, I sat down with her and ate away. I noticed that she fixed her hair; straighten out it reached a bit below her shoulder blades and it was black just like Uncle Logan's. We decided to walk since Luna said it was better than looking out the car door window. It was getting a bit cold but Luna didn't seem affected by it, she was wearing a jean skirt with striped purple leggings, a long sleeve dark purple shirt with a black jacket vest. I was just wearing jeans with a brown long sleeve and my black jacket.

Forks didn't have a lot to show, mostly just houses maybe some stores here and there but nothing fancy. Some fast food restaurants here and there but nothing like what Luna came from…Los Angeles.

"It's very quiet, it be strange back in LA if it was his quiet"

"Why?"

"Something is always happening, car chase, ambulance or just cars coming back and forth. People having parties 24/7, there's always something going on."

Before I could ask any other questions, I heard something play. Luna pulled out a cell phone and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Hello…dad I'm fine, yes I got here…I'm not lying, Bella say something to my dad"

"Hello there Uncle Logan…no she's been good, take care"

"See dad, yes dad I promise not to misbehaving, bye love you too"

Luna laughed as she put her cell phone away and walked again, I guess Uncle Logan was keeping her checked. I took Luna to go see the Forks high, we walked around it so she could get a better look at it.

"It's really small; it's the only high school huh?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either when I first came here"

"Does your piercing still hurt?"

"Only when I touch it"

"The pain will go away, so it's normal" she said smiling at me

"We should go to the grocery store; we are almost out of food"

We walked to the grocery store grabbed a cart and Luna got inside and told me to push her around the store. I told her we where going to get in trouble if a store worker saw us but she just laughed it off like she'd done this before and I wouldn't be surprised if she had.

"Oh, come on Bella just a little push, it ain't going to kill you."

"Just one little push"

"Hey lets bake a cake Bella, a chocolate cake with sprinkles"

"I don't know how to bake a cake Luna"

"A box cake is the easiest thing to do; it's in the next ilea"

I pushed to the next ilea forgetting that Luna was still inside the cart, she must have wanted this. We grabbed milk, cereal, meat, bread, fruit and such; I pushed Luna all over the store.

"Push harder Bella, I want to go faster…weeeeee!"

I laughed at her, she had her hands raised up in the air waving them around, I pushed harder but the fun had to be ruined.

"Ms. I am going to ask you to get off the cart, they are not toys"

"Party pooper, sheesh, don't let that tie choke you" said Luna getting off

I pushed Luna to the paying area; I wanted to leave now before Luna got any more ideas and get us in trouble. We got out of the store each of us had our hands full with grocery bags.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned around and saw Angela and Ben in his car, they stopped their car to talk to us. I could see that Angela was happy to see me out.

"Hey Angela, Ben! This is my cousin Luna, Luna this is Angela and Ben my friends"

"What's up?" said Luna smiling at them

"Nice to meet you" said Angela smiling back

"Hi there" said Ben

"Wow Bella you got a lip piercing"

"Yeah, I got it yesterday with Luna" I said trying to ignore the stares

"Doesn't she look sexy?" said Luna smirking

"It looks cool" said Angela

"Do you two need a ride?" asked Ben

"Yeah, these bags are heavy" I said as Ben got out and helped me put the bags in the truck

When we got in Ben's car, Angela started to ask Luna questions about our piercing and about how glad she was that she managed to get me out of the house. Luna just smiled at them and asked some questions of her own.

"So where do you come from Luna?" asked Ben

"I'm from Los Angeles; I came to stay for my senior year here"

"What about your friends in Los Angeles Luna?" asked Angela

"They transferred to other schools, our school turned into a middle school"

"So how do you like Forks Luna?" asked Ben

"I like it's quiet but I wish there was more sun, it's too…cloudy"

"We should all get together so the rest can meet Luna" suggested Angela

"Cool, that way I can meet the rest of Bella's friends" said Luna

Ben and Angela helped us unload and take the grocery bags from the car, once inside Ben and Angela left saying something about having errands to run for Angela's mom. Luna and I put every thing away except for five things, the cake mix, milk, eggs, water, and oil.

"Have you done a cake before Luna?"

"Yeah, it's a piece of cake"

We laugh at her choice of words for what we where about to do. We better make it out alive after this.

Hours Later…

"Told you it was a piece of cake Bella"

"Wha…what happened to my kitchen?" stuttered Charlie

"Hey there Uncle C, want some cake?"

"We baked a cake dad" I said

"Have you looked at the mess you two have done?" asked Charlie

"What mess?...Oh…I'll clean it up Uncle C don't fret" smiled Luna

I looked around the kitchen and it was a mess, there was cake mix in the counter, some spilled milk on the floor and egg shells on the table with oil. We laughed and started to clean up everything thing, Charlie smiled, and I guess he was happy that I was happy.

"What else did you girls do besides bake a cake?" asked Charlie

"I showed Luna around Forks and then we went to the grocery store and then we bumped into Angela and Ben and they gave us a lift home"

"What do you think of Forks Luna?"

"It's really nice and quiet but too cloudy, there should be more sun"

Charlie laughed and we joined him, after that we ate quietly the occasional questions came up about Uncle Logan. Uncle Logan hadn't remarried and wasn't planning on it; I guess both brothers ended up in the same way, alone without wives.

"Logan should come and live here" said Charlie

"I'll call him later and tell him, he does keep saying how tired he is of the city"

It would be cool to have Luna to live here but I'm going to go with Renee some day and leave her here stranded. Maybe we could go to the same college and come visit here together and then go visit Renee, which would be great.

"I think it's a great idea" I said

When we finished dinner Charlie went to the living room to watch TV while I washed dishes and Luna dried them. Like that she just smiled a weird gleam in her eyes, like she was planning something.

"Bella, does Uncle C fall asleep on the sofa? Do we have whip cream?"

"Yeah, Charlie usually does and no I don't think so" I answered trying to get what she was up to

"Do we have shaving cream?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure"

Luna ran upstairs as I finished washing the dishes; she came back down with Charlie's shaving cream and her camera. Luna made me wait with her until Charlie fell asleep on the sofa, she tip-toed towards Charlie.

"Luna what are you up to?" I whispered

"Just watch and learn Bella"

Luna sprayed some shaving cream into Charlie's both hands and told me to tickle him in the face and that's when it hit me. I smiled and covered my mouth trying to hold in the laughter, she grinned. I tickled Charlie and he slapped his face, shaving cream was all over his face, then with his other hand he tried whipping it away and only got more on his face. Luna was taking pictures of the whole things and I finally popped and started laughing she joined me, when Charlie finally cleaned his face Luna stopped laughing.

"Run!!" screamed Luna

I ran up to the stairs but tripped on my way, Luna was behind laughing as she saw Charlie come after us. I couldn't help but laugh as well, it was like playing tag or hide and seek there was adrenaline.

"Don't stop Bella, here comes the boogey man" laughed Luna as I was almost at my room

Luna turned around and jumped up to hug him; I copied her and jumped up to hug Charlie. We fell on the wood floor and laughed away, Luna took pictures, I snatched the camera away and took pictures of her.

"Uncle C that was fun, let's do it again"

"I'm to old for this Luna and besides it's late and I need to work tomorrow"

Charlie smiled at us, I could tell from his eyes that he was delighted that I was laughing and acting like before. I was becoming myself again all thanks to Luna and I knew that Charlie would be great full to her for this.

* * *

**So that's chapter three!**

**Please tell me what you think about it!**

**If any of you have any ideas on what other crazy things Bella and Luna could do, I'd be glad to hear them!**

**Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a bunches to the reviewers!**

**I don't know own Twilight!**

**I only own Luna!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a Sunday morning and we where all having late breakfast, well except Luna who got a piece of cake and started to munch away with a glass of milk.

"Luna that's not breakfast go get something better"

"It is breakfast Uncle C, the cake has eggs, milk and to top it off I have another glass of milk in my hand"

"Luna, Logan might let this go but I won't now go get something healthy"

"hmph"

Luna finished the piece of cake and smiled at Charlie before going to get cereal and dumped her milk in it. Charlie just smiled at her antics, I guess it just be like this when Luna was with her dad.

"What are you girls going to do today?" asked Charlie

"I don't know dad"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie or something"

"You two should go to Port Angeles"

"What are you doing today Uncle C?"

"Going fishing with friends"

"Have fun dad"

Luna and I went up to our room; I took a shower while Luna was deciding what she wanted to wear. When Luna was taking a shower I took a look at her camera and saw all the pictures that Luna took yesterday when we pulled the prank on Charlie. I don't think I had ever laughed that hard in my life, I was so glad that Luna was here with me. When Luna came out of the bathroom she had her hair straighten out again but this time she was wearing cargo pants and a baggy sweater.

"Bella is Uncle C gone yet?"

"Yeah he left a few minutes ago, why?"

"We aren't going to watch a movie; I have other things in mind"

This is the part where I start worrying, Luna seemed to function differently from any one else I have ever met. Crazy ideas just don't pop into her mind they are already installed in there, I was going to question her, what she had in mind but she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to my truck.

"Just be patient, I'll tell you if I find any store that sells them"

"What is _them_ Luna?"

"Something you will enjoy using"

As we drove around Port Angeles, Luna was looking around I guess she was looking for the items she wanted. Her frowning never stopped and her irritation was getting worse by the second.

"Luna it would be easier if you told me what you where looking for"

"Spray cans"

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, paint spray cans"

"They don't sell those here Luna, a hard wear store four hours away from here"

"Crap! We should go walk around and have fun"

I showed Luna every store I knew and could find but she seemed uninterested like she had had seen these places more than she liked. Well of course she lived in Los Angeles, that place is crawling with stores and malls. Luna pulled out her cell phone and dialed, she pushed me inside a café and I ordered for the both of us.

"Hey Raven, do be a huge favor. Send me a box loaded with cans"

"…"

"Send a rainbow set"

"…"

"Thanks, miss you go cause some chaos for me"

Luna clicked and smiled at me as we ate our snacks, we headed over to the theater and she made me pick a movie. We ended seeing a scary movie but Luna kept laughing at the scary parts instead of screaming like the rest of the viewers, I guess it was because it seemed fake from the beginning.

"Luna, what are you planning?"

"Oh you are going to love what I'm going to do"

"Is Charlie going to love it too?"

"I'm not sure but I know he won't freak, he's cool after all"

I just laughed at that one; Luna must have forgotten that she was living with a cop who is her uncle. We drove back to Forks and Luna played around with the stereo, I had forgotten that I still had that present left. Edward took every present from me even the photos I took, I had nothing left of him to remember him by except for memories.

"Your car looks wack, the stereo is cool but the stations suck"

"What was your school like Luna?" I asked trying to get away from remembering Edward and the Cullen's

"It was okay but the students kept fucking it up, the teachers where cranky asses but it was fun"

"Do you miss it? How about your friends?"

"Sort of, I mean I was getting bored of it and my friends can just come down and visit its not very far."

We ran inside the house and we tripped on the stairs and came in sliding through the front door. We laugh and Charlie took a photo and laughed along with us, getting up we went inside the kitchen to eat dinner.

"What movie did you two see?"

"I can't remember but it wasn't scary like I thought it would be"

"It was scary dad but she kept laughing at the scary parts"

"Because they weren't scary, it looked so fake"

Charlie just chuckled at our playful arguing, Charlie quiet us down and we ate. Luna and I went up stairs and printed all the photos from yesterday and today. I opened her suitcase and I found a scrapbook, looked up to Luna and she told me to open it.

These were old photos from when she was little, from Uncle Logan and Aunt Allegra. I had forgotten that she had the longest black hair I had ever seen. In some photos where the couple was hugging, in other's they where holding baby Luna. I turned to the last page there was only photos of Uncle Logan with a much older Luna.

There was a pocket with photos as well, I took them out, these had Luna standing next to a boy or sitting next to him. Some where when she was young others where from before she was hospitalized. But the strangest thing was that the boy looked a bit like Luna, I put them back before Luna could turn around and see.

I was very much curious to know who that boy was but I knew that I shouldn't ask…not yet. But I am going to find out who this boy is sooner or later.

* * *

**PLEASE Review people!**

**If any of you have any ideas you want me to put in a chapter, you are more than welcome to voice them out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

**Udhinasasa – you're close on the guessing but I can't if yes or no, though it will be revealed much, much later!**

**Black Rose at Twilight – thanks girl!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

It was another day but it was strange, what do I mean by strange? Well I woke up at one in the after noon and Luna was walking around with a tube top and her underwear on. I went to get something to eat and Luna sat in front of me with a smirk that I knew meant only one thing; she was going to do something crazy.

"What are you up to?"

"It's nothing that bad, just put on something really old that you don't use any more"

"Is this going to get Charlie mad?"

"It depends on how he looks at it"

I went to my closet and looked around trying to find something old, I got some ripped jeans but I couldn't seem to find a shirt I wouldn't want to wear any more. Then it was there, the blue shirt Edward liked to see me in. I knew I was saving it for when he came back but a month had passed already; there was no way he was going to come back. I put the blue shirt on and met Luna out in the backyard, she had a cardboard box on her hands and place it down when I came to stand next to her.

"What are we staring at?" I asked

"The back of the house duh"

"What are you going to do?"

"I was just thinking we should give this old house some color, don't you?"

Luna grabbed a black can from the cardboard box and began to spray it on the house, she wrote Uncle C then her own name and mine last. The names seemed more like fat bubbles, Luna got a silver can and filled her name in her named sparkled after she was done.

"Get your favorite color and fill in your name Bella" she said pushing the box on my chest

I looked at her and then at the back of the house, what would Charlie do when he noticed Luna wrote all over the wall? I might as well go for it since Luna was already going to be in trouble and besides what was the worse Charlie could do to me? I grabbed a red can and filled in my name, we left Charlie's name blank, we wrote in other color the rest of the blank spaces.

We drew stars the moon, flowers falling from the sky with chocolates. Luna drew a pair of eyes looking back at us but they where awesome in their own way, the pupils where swirls like they were trying to hypnotize you. We drew clouds and then our signatures at the bottom right corner. When we sat down to admire our piece of art I noticed that Luna had spray paint on her jeans and some on her face, how did I look?

Luna turned to me and laugh and then I laughed at her, we lay back down and looked up at the cloudy sky, it was getting dark. I was lost in thought but I saw Luna jerk up I followed her gaze and Charlie was standing to the side of the house looking at us and then he turned to the house.

"What did you two do to my house!?"

"Well…dad…you see…"

"Oh come on Uncle C, we are in the time where we express our feelings through art and art is sometimes the way to express the way we feel when words just don't cut it"

I saw Charlie look at her confused; he was trying to understand what she just said. Luna had lost me too but after repeating what she said in my head over and over again I understood though she could have said it differently. I turned to Charlie again he was debating on whether to scream at us or to just turn away and leave.

"Look we even left you name clear so you could fill in"

Charlie moved to the middle of the backyard to take a better look at our piece of art, he looked at it. Luna took the cardboard box full of spray cans to Charlie and smiled at him, Charlie looked surprised at all the spray cans that where in the box. Charlie looked at me and I smiled at him and nodded to him to go on and color.

"Come on dad, its fun. Like being in kindergarten all over again"

Charlie went ahead and grabbed a green spray can and colored in his name and drew dome things else to the side of it, it was a police badge. We stood back and sat down with Luna and I, he stared at our collage.

"Is this what you girls did all day?"

"No Uncle C, Bella slept almost all day. She woke up at 1pm"

"Bells what time did you go to sleep?"

"I can't remember" I chuckled

"Who drew the strange eyes?"

"I did Uncle C, they are cool huh"

"Yeah just like you"

"Bella is awesome too; she drew flowers falling from the sky"

"Dad can we leave it like it is?" I asked Charlie, this was more than just drawing it was like a story

"Well…I don't know girls"

"Aww, pretty please Uncle C"

"Yeah dad please"

"Well…fine but I don't want the rest of the house like this only the back of it is okay"

Luna and I high five before we launched at Charlie to hug him though it was more like squish him down to the ground. He tickled us off, he took the spray can box and went in. Luna knew she was going to have to look really hard to find that box again, we ran inside the house to eat take out Charlie had brought over.

We went to sleep late again; Luna has this strange addiction to Japanese Animation or what she calls it Anime. She made me sit in front of the television after we ate dinner, Charlie stayed to watch as well and fell asleep on the sofa. She even told me that if she could she would sit and watch Anime for the rest of her life; I think she needs to find a cure for this addiction of hers.

Bella tossed and turned on her bed; she was sweating and mumbling incoherent words. Luna awoke when she heard Bella scream out a name that wasn't familiar to her, getting up she heard Bella mumble _Edward don't leave me_.

"Who the hell is Edward?" Luna whispered to herself

"_Edward is my boy…friend"_

"Wha…the? Is Edward the boy that left you?"

"_Yes, I still love him"_

Luna looked around not knowing what to do with Bella, should she wake her up or let her be like this and go back to sleep? Luna shook her head and moved Bella around trying to wake her up.

"Bella wake up, come on Isabella"

"Huh…what is it?"

"I think you where having a nightmare, you where tossing around"

"Oh…um…thanks"

"Well lets go back to sleep"

Bella saw Luna fall on her bed and go back to sleep, she sat there looking at the window. Memories overflowed her mind, when Edward told her he climbed through her window and watch her sleep. When he told her that she talked in her sleep and mumbled his name. Tears blurred her vision she let them roll down her face knowing that no one would see her in this state.

What Bella didn't notice was that Luna was wide awake and listening to her every in take of breathes and sniffles.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

**_OhMyEdward472_**

**_flower123_**

**_SVU101_**

**_Udhinasasa_**

**I don't own Twilight! Just Luna!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I felt groggy; the smell of spray paint wasn't something that you enjoyed. I turned to Luna and she was spread out in her bed like she had trouble sleeping last night. The phone was ringing; I didn't hear any one getting up to answer it so I ran downstairs to get it. I got it in time but tripped several times before I got to it and bumped into furniture.

"Hello"

"Morning Bella, its Angela"

"Hi Angela, morning to you too"

"Remember that bon fire we said would be a good idea for Luna to meet every one? Well we are having the bon fire today"

"At what time should we be there?"

"Ben and I are going to pick you up at four"

"Should we buy anything?"

"Chips would be good"

"Okay thanks Angela later"

"Bye Bella"

I went up stairs and Luna had moved again the sheets where now on the floor, I grabbed them and tossed them on top of her. I took a look at my clock it was nine…still too early to be up.

Hours Later

I woke up with a jump after I heard a big thump on the ground. I looked over to Luna's bed but she wasn't on her bed any more, I stood up to go look for her instead I tripped.

"Ouch! Bella get off me, you're heavy"

"Sorry Luna, how do you end up on the floor?"

"I fell from my bed"

I got up and sat on my bed; Luna searched for her sheets and pulled them until they where on top of her.

"I'm going back to sleep!"

I turned to look at the clock; it read one in the afternoon. I ran over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans a long sleeve shirt and ran to take a shower.

"Luna get up! We're going to be late!" I screamed

"For what?"

"Angela organized a bon fire, it's at four and we still need to buy chips"

I heard her grumble and get up from the floor but then there was silence after a door was slammed. I hurried on my shower and got out our room was empty and so was the rest of the house. I brushed my hair as I made it back to our room, where in the world did Luna disappear too?

"I'm back Bella, I bought the chips"

Luna came up and headed to the shower; I dried my hair and made the beds. Luna came out with jeans, a short sleeve shirt and a black sweater. Luna pulled her hair into a high pony tail while I placed a thin head band on my hair.

Luna went over and got her camera placing it around her neck; we both turned around when her cell phone rang.

"Hello… Daddy hi!"

"_Did you spray paint your uncles house?"_

"Yeah the back part only and he said it looked cool"

"_Don't give your uncle any problems, do you hear me?"_

"Yes dad, I promise to not to cause any problems…Love ya!"

Luna smirked and placed her cell phone on her pocket. We went down to the kitchen and we ate the breakfast we missed. We heard a honk outside the house Luna grabbed the chips while I grabbed the keys to close the door.

"Hey Angela, hi Ben" I said closing the cars door

"Hey you two, I hope you two didn't go through a lot of trouble cause of me"

"Not at all" smiled Angela

"Besides we where planning on getting together sooner or later" said Ben

The drive to the beach in La Push wasn't as long as I felt it last time; the water barely glimmered as the sun was setting above the clouds. We came to a stop and got out of Ben's car; we got out chairs and blankets from the trunk and headed to the gathering.

Angela and Ben approached first and everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at Luna and me. I froze while Luna kept following Angela and Ben, Luna dropped the things near the fire and turned around expecting me to be behind her.

"Bella come on, what are you standing here for?" she asked following my gaze

Most turned to stare at her and she smirked at them and turned back to me; "Bella I think we should get them some napkins saliva's dripping out of their mouths"

Many of them closed their mouths and looked away while Luna pulled me towards the fire. We sat down but didn't even get to start talking before Mike and Eric came over and made themselves comfortable.

"Hey Bella, who's this?" asked Mike

"This is my cousin Luna"

"Hi Luna I'm Mike and this is Eric"

"Hey there" greeted Luna giving them a short wave

"Bella when did you get…that?" asked Mike pointing at my lip

"Luna and I got them two weeks ago" I said

"I didn't know you have a cousin Bella" said Eric coming closer to Luna

"Well I didn't know Bella had a fan club" said Luna smirking my way

Eric and Mike looked away; I could hear Jessica and Lauren coming out way. Jessica had change last semester when Edward left me, she seemed happy that Edward and I where not together any more.

"Bella we didn't know you had a cousin" said Lauren

"Yeah, well she does" answered Luna glaring at them; she must have noticed the tone of voice Lauren used

"I'm Jessica and this is Lauren"

I knew Jessica wasn't one who could deal with trouble so instead she was avoiding it now. From what Luna said about her life in Los Angeles she was no pushover like I might have been.

"I'm Luna, nice to meet you kitties" she smirked at them

I couldn't figure out why Luna would call them kitties but Lauren must have gotten because she was glaring at Luna who didn't back down.

"What stuck up your ass and died dearest?" asked a smirking Luna to Laurent

I could see Mike and Jessica with wide eyes, Eric was smirking and Lauren was speechless. Lauren turned around and left after Jessica composed herself she turned to follow her.

"Feisty" said Eric smirking

"I just don't back down from a challenge"

"Luna, what did you mean by kitties?" I asked wanting to know what had gotten Lauren mad

"Well they looked like kitties on the prowl but can't do much harm" said Luna

I had a hard time understand that but I mean she must understand theses things since she was always getting herself in trouble. Yeah, when Lauren and Jessica walked together they looked the Siamese cats from the Lady and the Tramp movie but they couldn't really do much damage.

Luna laid back on a rock and looked around; there weren't much people there was Taylor who was talking to Ben. Lauren and Jessica were as far away from us as they could, Angela came to give us some food and later came to sit with us and eat. Eric wouldn't leave Luna's side, I could she was getting annoyed but she wasn't going to say anything. Eventually Taylor and Ben came to sit closer to us, Lauren and Jessica came to sit closer enough for them to hear us but kept their distance.

"Is any one going to start 20 questions or what?" asked an amused Luna

"Where do you come from?" asked Mike

"Los Angeles, California"

"I lived in California too but moved here when I was ten, you must hate it here"

"Well kind of, I mean it's too cloudy I don't mind rain and it's also quiet so it isn't too bad. If Bella got through it so can I" she smiled at me and I smiled back

"How old are you?" asked Taylor

"Eighteen"

"Are you going to attend Forks High?" asked Eric

"Yeah, plan to stay the whole year" she answered smiling at him

Luna was toying with Eric on purpose and I wasn't going to stop her if it meant that Eric was no longer going to bother me. I was just hoping that her charm could work on Mike and Taylor.

The questions came to and abrupt stop when three tall figures approached us, every one tensed up but not Luna. She waited for them to come over, I couldn't see who they where but from I could they were tall and muscular.

"Bella, is that you?" asked a familiar voice

"Yeah…Jake?"

"The one and only" smirked Jake

I got up and went over to him and hugged him, it had been long since I had seen Jake. He was so tall like he had grown all of a sudden, I felt like her might squish me flat he fell on top of me. I turned to Luna and called her over.

"Luna meet Jacob Black, Jake this is my cousin Luna"

"Hey nice to meet you" high-fiving Jake's

"I didn't know it Bella had a cousin and a cool one too" said Jacob high-fiving Luna back

The guys behind Jake cleared their throats and Jacob turned around, he must have forgotten about them.

"This is Quil and Embry, guys this is Bella and her cousin Luna"

"Those are some weird ass names" she paused and raised her hand to stop whatever Quil and Embry where going to say; "But original too"

Jacob laughed and whispered in my ear; "Luna got lucky, usually Quil and Embry tag team on any one who makes fun of their names"

I smiled in Luna's direction she was talking to Embry and Quil, they where laughing and staring at us. I didn't know why they were pointing but I wanted to find out.

"What are they up too?" I asked Jacob

"I don't know but it's not going to work" he said; "What have you been up to?"

"Just staying at home and then Luna came over; she's going to stay for our last semester of high school"

"She seems really cool…and loud" said Jacob after we heard Luna laugh

"Thanks to her, I think I can finally move on" I whispered

"It's good to know, come over any time and bring Luna"

"Of course, after we take a little trip…right Bella?" said Luna appearing beside me

"Sure thing…" I don't know what other crazy ideas Luna was going to make reality but I was going to find out

"Come on, let's go sit"

Luna pushed me and Jacob towards the bon fire and dragged Quil and Embry by the hand and sat them down next to her. Eventually Jessica and Laurent came to sit near the bon fire and the questions towards Luna started all over again.

**

* * *

**

I got some questions like; are the Cullens coming back? Are the werewolves going to join the story?

**Everything is going to happen when it does, all of you just have to be patient but it's going to get better. I won't let any one down!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

**_flower123_**

**_OhMyEdward472_**

**_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades_**

_**udhinasasa**_

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A week went by it was November, Thanksgiving was around the corner. I could tell that Luna was planning something crazy and I mean really crazy, she was on the phone every time I went to look for her and always hanging up when I approached her. I acted like nothing was going on but I had my ears turned on, trying to find out what she was up to, I hope whatever it was it wouldn't end up getting Charlie upset.

I was making my way towards my room to get ready for another boring day when Luna pulled me and sat me on my bed and gave me this serious look it scared me.

"Bella my friend wants to visit me but she can't come all the way to Forks"

"You want us to go meet her somewhere and you want me to help you convince Charlie on letting us go" I guessed knowing where this conversation was going to lead

"Yes! Pretty please Bella, we won't do anything stupid I promise"

"How far are we going to go?"

"To Seattle, a car is going to arrive for us"

Luna looked at me with her pouty face, I wanted to say no to her but I knew she missed her friends. Yet I was looking at her like she was crazy, she planned all of this without asking Charlie for any permission and if she did and Charlie said no, would she sneak out and still go?

"Luna I'll help you" she hugged me; "But promise me you will do nothing to upset Charlie"

"I promise cross my heart hope to die put a needle in my eye"

What in the world was I getting my self into? None the less with Luna…

At dinner time we ate silently which creep Charlie out since Luna was always talking about something with him or me. I looked down at my plate avoiding Charlie's stare because I knew I would spill everything and Luna would get mad at me.

"Uncle C, I was wondering if you would let me go see my friend. She's going to be in Seattle for a two or three days and I want Bella to meet her"

"Can we please go dad, I want to meet her"

"I'm not sure"

"Oh pretty please Uncle C with sugar on top?"

"Yeah dad come on"

"Fine but be careful, don't pick up hitchhikers"

"We promise not to"

"I'll call you when we get there dad"

"When are you to planning to go?"

"Tomorrow" smiled Luna

I could tell Charlie was surprised even before his spoon hit his plate; he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. But what surprised me was that he chuckled and Luna laughed with him.

The next morning Charlie said bye and gave us a speech on what to do just in case something happened or what to do to defend ourselves. Luna just nodded but she was half asleep not really listening, I on the other hand was.

Two hours after Charlie left a black car stopped in front of our house and the driver knocked and announced that he was ready to leave at any time we pleased. We grabbed our two bags of luggage and got in the car. I can't remember how long the drive was but when we got there it was only sundown.

"Come on Bella, Raven and Rika should be in the living room"

Luna dragged me to this pretty big house; the driver was coming with our bags. When we got inside I stopped to look, the place was amazing, everything seemed to be in color gold. The decorations where like the one's you see on magazines, it reminded me a bit like the Cullen house everything was modern, up to date.

"Luna so nice to have you back"

"It's nice to be back"

Luna hugged a girl who seemed the same age as us; she had long black hair and beautiful hazel eyes almost golden when the light touched them she had tan skin. Another girl came in and launched at Luna, she had red orange hair just like Victoria but this girls eyes where a fiery brown.

"Hi!" the young girl

"Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella"

"I'm Rika Roberts"

Rika came over and hugged me she must be at least three years younger than us, I liked her so hyper it reminded me of Alice.

"Hello Bella, I'm Raven Roberts"

"It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"It's nice to finally meet you" she said smiling

"You're house looks so beautiful"

"Thanks, this is just one of the many homes our parents own"

"Yes, we came with the excuse to check this home but truly we came to see Luna and meet the famous cousin" smiled Raven

"Your home looks wonderful, so…so" I said trying to find words to describe her home

"Gold" said Rika laughing

"Yeah" I laughed with her

Raven took us to her living room; it was amazing gold as well. I was even afraid to sit on the sofa everything looked perfect I didn't want to ruin it.

"Please sit down" said Raven as she took a seat she took a thin pipe stuck a cigarette and light it, she looked like an adult "Any one care to join me?" she asked

Luna grabbed another thin pipe a cigarette and lit it, she turned to look at me and put it down realizing that I was staring at them.

"Sorry Bella, I can turn it out if you don't feel comfortable"

"No, no you do your thing"

Luna and I where different, raised by different rules and morals but I wasn't going to ruin her fun and if these where the things that makes her who she is then I'll accept her. Besides she hasn't smoked in a while that's what she's told me.

"I have snacks, sweets, drinks. Would you like any? Why don't you just come with me?" Rika grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen

Their kitchen was a golden yellow; there was two maids their cleaning and cooking. Rika sat me down in one of their high chairs and she say next to me as two trays where placed in front of us full of snacks and sweets.

"Don't these goodies look delish?"

"Yeah and taste good too" I said taking a bite out of one

"I hope you didn't get a bad impression of my sister and Luna, they only smoke once in a while. If they did that all the time, I would have done something to stop them"

"Luna has told me all the crazy things she's done and I see her more of a free spirit and I like that about her"

"You're so philosophical, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen"

"Lucky you can drive already, I'm thirteen"

We sat there and ate most of the goodies after a while Luna and Raven came to join us and ate some of the goodies with us. Though they held a mischievous glint in their eyes and in their smiles.

"Luna what are you up to?"

"She can read you like a book" chuckled Raven

"I know" she said; "Bella since I wasn't here for your birthday I was wondering if you want to go celebrate it with us"

I stared at them wide eyed, they where letting me have a choice in the matter if I declined they would understand. In the other hand it brought memories of when I celebrated my birthday with the Cullens and how every thing went drastically wrong.

"Earth to Maribella…any one there?" Rika waved her hand in front of my face

"Uh…Maribella?" I said looking at Rika confused

"Yeah, part of your first name and middle name"

I smiled and nodded at Rika then turned to Luna; "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well I'm not sure you're going to like it much but just think about it okay" said Luna

"We are going to a nightclub" said Raven

I was going to open my mouth and say there was no way I was going to a nightclub, bad things happen in nightclubs. Like people using drugs, overdosing on alcohol which doesn't feel awesome the next morning. But before I could say any of this Raven held her index finger up to pause me.

"Before you say anything; I own the nightclub. There's never been any drug use in it and IDs are required at the entrance that way people who are younger than twenty-one get a wristband that signals no alcohol for the person"

"Yup, which I think sucks" said Rika

"What are you complaining about? Were the ones who should be" said Luna

"Okay let's go but with one condition"

"You name it Bella" said Luna grinning

"That I get to choose when we leave"

"That won't be a problem, we can get a booth all to ourselves that way no one gets uncomfortable" said Raven

Rika dragged me upstairs; apparently one of the rooms was their closet. It had sofas to sit and relax while in another corner there were full length mirrors in the other corner there where changing rooms. Alice would be very happy if she had a room like this one, I bet she would get along with Raven and Rika.

"What would you like to wear? Look around and pull out anything you like" said Rika going around looking as well

I looked around, these clothes where really nice but none seemed like the clothes Alice or Rosalie would wear. These weren't trademark clothes just plain normal, I wonder if they were rich why not buy trademark clothes like the Cullens.

"Did you find anything you like? Do you want help?"

"I need help; I've never been good with dresses and this kind of stuff"

"Are you looking for something outrageous or simple?"

"Simple" I said quickly

"I think I know what you could where that is simple but you'd look beautiful"

I saw Rika go over most of the racks of clothes until she smiled and pulled a pretty satin lilac cocktail bubble dress. It was simple but really elegant at the same time which I liked a lot. Rika pointed to the dressing rooms while she looked for her own dress. When I came out Rika was wearing a maroon patchwork strapless dress.

"You look really pretty Maribella"

"Thanks, so do you"

"Do you wear any make up? If yes, then there's a makeup counter on the other side of that door over there"

"No, I hate wearing makeup"

"I only wear eyeliner and lip gloss"

I followed her to the makeup room which was a bathroom as well, there I found Luna who was wearing a short silver sequin dress. Raven came in minutes later with a sexy gold cocktail dress. Every one put light make up, Rika grabbed the curling iron and began to do my hair I was going to tell her to stop but when I saw her shaking it with her fingers, curling it and shaking it again and finally grabbing it a pony tail I got curious.

"There what do you think?" asked Rika

"I really like it, thanks Rika" I said hugging her

"No problem" she hugged back

I waited for every one else to finish, Raven didn't do nothing to her hair since it was already straight. Rika held some of her hair back with a hair pin while Luna turned her hair wavy. We got out and their driver was waiting for us, the club was that far or was it the driver that was going at full speed.

When we went in, a young woman led us to a booth and drinks where brought over for us which where all different kinds of soda. Though I noticed that some where pretty clear which meant alcohol for Luna and Raven.

"Come on let's dance Bella" said Rika twirling around and giggling

I joined in though I wasn't very good at dancing but she didn't seem to mind so we danced who ever we could. Luna and Raven joined in a little later as well but only stayed for a little while because they left.

"Don't worry about them, they are going to go dance with guys. Would you like to go too?"

"No, I don't do good dancing with a guy"

"Oh they're playing merengue, do you know how to dance merengue?"

"No, sorry"

"It's really easy let me teach you, it's all about the hips"

Rika should me some steps and I followed, but when it came to partner part I tripped with my own feet and fell but I dragged Rika down with me.

"Sorry, are you okay? I'm kind of a klutz"

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't very good at the beginning either" she giggled

We started again but this time we went slower so I could keep up, I followed her every step. By the time the merengue music was over, I had learned some good steps. We hardly had any time to sit down when two males made their way inside our booth.

"I never thought I was going to see you again Rika"

"Well here I am Aaron" she said smirking

"Nice to know, I brought my friend Hayden"

"Bella this is Aaron and Hayden, guys this is my friend Isabella"

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Hey" said Aaron going back to Rika

"Nice to meet you Isabella" said Hayden shaking my hand; "Care to dance?"

I couldn't help but smile at him he was shy; Aaron must be the outgoing friend while he's the quiet one. I nodded and we danced, I had my back to his chest his hands where on top of my hips. Rika and Aaron came to join us and I copied Rika's movements because I had no idea how to dance to the music.

Rika kept giggling as Aaron whispered in her ear over and over again, I looked at Hayden to get some answers on what was so funny that they where laughing.

"They're just great friends, they dated but Rika couldn't stay here because of her studies"

"They seem like a great couple"

"They never did break up but they started to date different people"

We sat down and got drinks but we didn't notice that they had alcohol so after a while Hayden started to hiccup and I just laughed uncontrollably. Rika and Aaron stared at us like we where crazy people or something like that, then Rika laughed understanding what was wrong with us.

"They are drunk, one hiccups the other laughs"

"Shouldn't we join them?" smirked Aaron

They sat down with us and started to drink and like us Rika started to giggle for no apparent reason while Aaron just kept smirking and chuckling. It all changed though because in a blink of an eye Rika was on top of Aaron making out. I turned to Hayden and he had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I leaned o his head and closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going on across me.

"Oh look they fell asleep" said Luna

"Yeah well the other one is having her little fun" said Raven clearing her throat

Rika looked up and smiled at Raven before getting off Aaron and sitting next to him and fixed her hair and dress. Aaron fixed his shirt and waved at Raven and Luna.

"Come on, we are leaving" said Raven

Luna went over to Bella and picked her up; Aaron went over and got his friend Hayden, Raven grabbed Rika and motioned for them to leave.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank all the reviewers! Love ya!**

**I don't own Twilight! Just Luna!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I opened my eyes to a bright room; I closed them right away and buried myself deeper in the sheets. I blinked repeatedly and slowly poked my head out of the sheets, this room was huge and the light was coming from the windows. The room was formal the sheets where brown with a dark yellow design on it, the wall paper was the same as the sheets.

"Ahh…my head is pounding" I whispered

I sat up but fell backwards to the bed, everything in the room was spinning and it was making me dizzy. I tried to get out of the bed but only managed to get tangled in the sheets and fall off the bed.

"You're finally awake Bella?" asked Luna popping her head inside the room; "Oh…are you feeling well?"

"No, my head hurts"

"It must be from the drinking but you didn't even drink a lot"

"Well then it means that I can't handle my alcohol" I said matter of factly

Luna helped me up and made me sit on the bed as she left to the bathroom and came back with a small bottle and a glass of water. I took two pills, swallowed them and drank the glass of water. She pushed me out of the room and downstairs, she was still in her pajamas, she lead me to the dinning room which was also gold and very elegant.

"How are you feeling Maribella?"

"Not well" I answered sitting next to Rika

"Good afternoon, every one" said Raven coming in, she was wearing a black knee high skirt with a tucked in gold blouse

"Where did you go Raven?"

"Taking care of some business while I'm here"

Raven looked the same age as Luna and I but now with what she was wearing she looked like an adult and an important business woman. She wasn't one of those crazy rich teenagers who you see on television, she is the exact opposite. Raven must have felt me staring because she looked up and smiled.

Raven and I followed Rika and Luna towards the back of the house that seemed more like a mansion to me. Both disappeared behind a door and Raven sat down at the steps, I did the same. Rika and Luna came out with swimsuits; the floor in front of them opened up and revealed a pool.

"Isn't too cold to swim?" I asked

"This pool has a heater, you could join them"

"No, I don't feel like swimming"

I turned back to Rika and Luna who were swimming as in racing each other. I felt eyes on me and turned to find Raven staring at me.

"You've been heartbroken…" Raven didn't ask as a question, it was more of a statement

"Yes…I-I have"

"You haven't gotten over it…it's been recent then" she said again as if she knew

I couldn't answer her, I want to but the words where stuck in my throat. I felt the only thing stopping me was the fact that I didn't want to make a show or let them see me vulnerable and hurt.

Raven stood up and offered me her hand which I took, she lead me away from the room to another where we could see the sky through the glass roof. There were two tables, round each held two chairs both the table and the chairs had beautiful designs like swirls. We sat down and a maid brought over tea the tea cups and pot also held beautiful designs, I was afraid it would break in my clumsy hands.

"It's okay Bella, calm down"

"Okay…how do you know about…?"

"It's something I can tell but you don't hide it well…"

"I've never been a good actress, do you think Luna can see it too?"

"I'm not sure, she is very oblivious to emotions…I think she would love to help you get over this if you told her about it"

"I don't think I could ever get over…over Edward…I love him and always will" I could feel a sting to my eyes, Raven reached out and wiped away tears that had slipped down

"Bella its okay to cry, let it all out…listen and listen to me well Isabella. Love can bring the greatest joy and destroy just as easily but you have to remember its part of life. We must hurt to feel joy, feel pain to enjoy bliss."

I thought over what Raven said, yes I understood and believed in what she said but how would I ever be able to move on? Would I ever love another like I loved Edward? Could I even be with another just to forget him?

"Isabella go and live enjoy what life has to offer you, I am sure that…this Edward would want the same for you"

"He…Edward said he didn't love me…I always thought he didn't…I was just fooling myself…"

"Bella you're beautiful and I mean it, any boy would want to be with you…beauty doesn't always have to be from the outside. I'm sure that you will find a guy who will love you for who you really are and you will love him as well"

I hugged Raven and she hugged me tighter while her fingers untangled my hair, I felt as though I was hugging an older sister. Some one who would lead me to see the brighter side of my tragedy.

"I'm sure that Luna would want to help you out if you told her, I know that she will have trouble understanding and might offend you by her reactions. But she never really means to harm any one, it's just the way she was left after recuperating."

Raven backed away and went to sit at her chair, I wiped away the remaining tears form my face. I wanted to ask her so many questions about Luna and this was my chance while Luna wasn't here to listen.

"Tell me everything about what happened to Luna"

"For you to understand I will have to begin from where I took interest in her case. I was twelve at the time; I was going through a dilemma and wanted to forget about it. At the moment my father was in the charity fiasco, I went over pamphlets places and people who needed help. Going through much paper work I found Luna's case, I went directly to meet her father."

"Uncle Logan…" I whispered

"Yes Logan, the man looked drained out of life. When I went to meet him the man was surprised that a child was interested in his own who was as if dead yet still living. I explained to him my intentions, he took me to see Luna. When I first laid eyes on Luna she was just laying back her eyes opened but never blinking, she had IV's stuck to her arms feeding her, keeping her from dying"

I could feel the sting back in my eyes Luna could have died, I could have lost the person I cherished like a sister.

"Luna believes her mother died when she was ten; that she was in a mental institution for a year. But in reality she died when Luna was seven and she was in a mental hospital for three years"

"W-what…" I couldn't voice what I felt, Luna suffered in the same state for three years; three long years she can't remember

"Logan and I decided it was best to tell her that it was only one year, why make her suffer? Luna had already been there for a year, after that I came to see her every day I could tell that the nurses kept her asleep constantly. I didn't understand why, she was like a statue no need to succumb her to sleep. There was a reason why they kept her asleep, Luna experienced violent seizures, she screamed about blood all over the place."

I sat straight in my chair when I heard blood, it made me think. Was aunt Allegra attacked by a vampire? I dismissed it; a vampire wouldn't spill a single drop of blood.

"After a few weeks I made sure Luna was awake again, if Logan wanted her to be like any other child we needed to speak to her make her understand. Her violent seizures erupted but I clamped her hands down and made her look at me. I spoke to her, made her understand that her mother was in a better place that she had family waiting for her to come back. The seizures stopped she was kept awake but she wasn't making any move to recuperate, her mind was having trouble connecting the dots as I call it…another year passed by. It was the last year where she started to awake, she received calls from a Charlie and a Renee and from you"

"Charlie and Renee are my father and mother; I wasn't told she was in a mental hospital. All I knew was that Luna wasn't well"

"When Luna was finally released we had become good friends, I had the need to watch over her and eventually Rika came to join us. Luna couldn't pint point what had happened to her, it made her furious. At some point she started to do things to fill that emptiness she didn't want to have."

"I guess that's why she's so crazy though I like to view it more as a free spirit"

"Luna doesn't believe in love or the thought of happiness, so if you tell her about your love ordeal be careful. She will say harsh things but try to see it in her point of view"

I nodded at her, I something hitting the glass…it was raining it looked nice seeing the rain trickle down the glass roof. We finished our tea and sat there thinking to ourselves.

"Oh…there you guys are, come on we are going to watch a movie!" said Rika waving for us to hurry

For the rest of the two days left here, we watched movies I saw photo's of Rika and Raven when they where young and some of them held Luna. I could see what Raven meant; Luna seemed troubled and scared even though she was smiling.

I got to learn what Raven did as a living which was helping her father out with businesses which where very complicated, I had trouble remembering. It didn't surprise me to learn that Raven had finished high school when she was fifteen, got into the family business at sixteen. Rika had other plans for her future, she didn't want to just work for her dad, I wondered what I was going to do with my future.

"It was so nice meeting you two, I had fun" I said hugging both

"We had fun too Maribella!" said Rika

"Luna try not to cause too much trouble…now with the holidays around the corner"

"I promise Raven"

"Come visit us"

"Sure thing Maribella!"

"Isabella, take care of Luna…try to enjoy what you have, take advantage of what life is giving you"

I nodded and we waved good bye to the Roberts sisters, I could tell that Raven was different she could see things other's would pass by as nothing. I don't believe it was coincidence Raven was the one who helped Luna to recovery; I think it was more like destiny.

* * *

**So there's chapter eight!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank the reviewers!**

**I don't own Twilight! Just Luna!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to the phone ringing; I slowly walked to it and it stopped ringing I was going to turn around and head back to bed when it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella its Jacob…don't tell me you where still sleeping?"

"Yes I was still sleeping, what can I do for you?"

"Billy has invited to you and the rest for Thanksgiving dinner, please come Bella"

"Yeah, okay at what time should we be there?"

"Five would be okay, see you later"

"Bye Jake"

I hung up and headed back to my room where Luna was still sleeping, I called her to wake up but it didn't work I moved her and she didn't budge.

"Luna wake up!"

"…"

I pulled the covers away from her; she was curled up like a ball her hand stretched out trying to find her sheets; "Luna we got invited over at Blacks for Thanksgiving dinner, please wake up"

"I never do anything on Thanksgiving…why now?"

"You mean you don't eat with Uncle Logan in Thanksgiving?"

"Nope, he was always working and I go out with friends or sleep all day" answered Luna getting up from her bed and fixing it

"Are you going to cook anything to bring over to the Black's?" continued Luna stopping her complaining

"I'm not sure what to cook"

"How about lasagna? You make great lasagna"

"Yeah but I still need some ingredients"

"Write them down on a paper, I'll go to the grocery store while you take a shower"

We went down to the kitchen and I wrote down the ingredients that I still needed. Luna was still her sleeping clothes putting on some shoes and brushing her hair she left and I headed to take a shower.

I was looking around for something formal to wear when I heard Luna close the front door and run upstairs.

"You haven't dressed yet?" she asked

"No, I can't find anything formal"

"I think I have some shirts and coats, let me see"

Luna opened her drawer and dug around until she pulled out two shirts she opened the cabinet above it and took out two coats. She handed me a brown, long sleeve turtle neck and an orange-rust color coat. Luna on the other hand was going to wear a black turtle neck with a cerulean coat. I put on a t-shirt while I cooked not wanting to dirty my clothes while Luna was taking a shower.

I heard footsteps in the front steps, I went over to open the door but before I could reach it, it opened by itself.

"Hey kid"

"Hey dad, early from work?"

"I didn't go to work today kid, I went to the airport"

"The airport?"

"Hi there Isabella" waved the man coming in after Charlie

"Uncle Logan…hi" I went over and gave him a hug before stepping away; "Does Luna know you where coming in?"

"No, it's a surprise"

I heard Luna come out of the bathroom and head over to our room, I looked back at Charlie and Uncle Logan waiting for them to make a move.

"What are you cooking Bells?"

"Lasagna, the Blacks invited us over"

"You'll get to see Billy sooner than you thought Logan"

"Finally though, I'm not sure he's going to be happy to see me" said Uncle Logan as both made it to the living room

I put the lasagna in the oven and made it up to my room with out tripping, I went in and Luna was changing into her clothes.

"You okay Bella?"

"Hmm"

"Liar, what's wrong?"

"I can't say, just wait and see"

"Fine, hurry and changed"

Luna's hair had grown pretty quickly it was just above her chest she moved her bangs side ways to her right and placed a star pin on her left. I changed and brushed my hair I wasn't going to fix it but Luna had other plans.

"Here let me fix it like Rika did, in a pony tail so it doesn't get in the way when you eat"

Luna had a good point there my hair was always sticking to my face, I nodded and sat down. She pulled it back in a messy pony tail and curled it, she shook it and was done but then she curled my eye lashes.

"No, I don't want to wear make up"

"Okay, okay don't freak" Luna curled her own eye lashes and put on mascara some lip gloss, she turned to get her cell phone, I grabbed her camera and we walked down stairs

"When is Uncle Charlie going to come home?"

"I'm not sure" I looked away from her and looked at the kitchen instead, I didn't want to ruin the surprise with my bad lying

"It smells good"

"The lasagna must be almost done" I said pushing her towards the kitchen, I was pretty sure that Charlie and Uncle Logan had heard us come down the stairs talking

"I can't wait till I dig in"

"My little girl hasn't changed one bit" said Uncle Logan coming in the kitchen

"Dad? What…? How did you get Thanksgiving off and make it here?"

"I'll tell you later, aren't you going to hug your old man?"

"Dad" Luna ran to Uncle Logan and hugged him and he hugged her back, I took out the camera and took a photo

We shortly arrived at Jacob's house, there where a bunch of boys outside the house. Uncle Logan didn't seem happy about it so he and Charlie walked behind us so they wouldn't be able to stare.

"Hey Bella, Luna right on time"

"Wow Jake! Did you grow?" Last time I had seen him he was tall but shorter than this

"Yeah, now I'm taller than you"

"Hey Jacob, this is my dad Logan"

Jake and Uncle Logan shook hands, we walked to the kitchen to leave the lasagna and found Billy with Mr. Ateara, Sam and Mr. Clearwater.

"Good Evening" said Charlie as I put the lasagna on the table and stood next to Luna and Uncle Logan,

I could feel Billy and Sam staring at me as if looking for something I knew that they didn't know or a bite mark. I turned to look somewhere else and caught Luna glaring at Billy and Sam, I guess she saw them staring and got the wrong idea.

"Billy look who decided to come up, Logan and his daughter Luna"

Billy had a look of shock but I could also see envy and lastly pity, I was curious to know what Billy had against my Uncle Logan. Billy extended a hand towards Logan and they shook hands.

"Nice to finally see you again Logan, we thought you would never come back" said Mr. Ateara

"Your daughter is all grown up" said Mr. Clearwater

"Luna meet Billy, Quil, and Harry"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Luna shaking Harry's, Quil's and Billy's hands

"Come on outside so you can meet the rest of the gang" said Jake

"You mean the boys outside?" I asked Jake

"Yeah let's go"

I saw Luna grin, there was a gleam in her eyes she was up to something she couldn't even stop her craziness during Thanksgiving.

"Luna…" warned Uncle Logan before we took a step, he must have seen the gleam and grin; "Promise…"

"I promise I won't hurt any one or cause trouble" she said as if she was rehearsing a speech

Charlie, Billy, Harry, and Quil laughed as Uncle Logan gave us a wave to go on. We left towards the front of the house, as we stepped down Jacob whistled for everyone to quiet down.

"Every one this is Bella and her cousin Luna"

"Hi every one"

"Hey there"

"You!"

I heard the boy snarl, Jacob stood in front of us as the boy stood up and came our way. Luna slowly pushed me behind her as well, the boy pushed Jacob to the side and came charging towards us. Luna launched at him and twisted around and the heel of her boot connected to his cheek sending him down to his knees.

"Launch at my cousin again and I'll kick your ass six ways to Sunday" warned Luna stepping on his neck before walking towards me

"You can barely hurt me girl"

"Are you sure?" Luna pointed to her cheek then to her limbs

I gasped when I saw there was a swish blade jabbed on his limbs, the boy seemed shocked as well. Jacob came to stand in front of us and looked shocked but Luna moved him to her side.

"How did you…? When…?" asked the boy

"I could tell you but I won't" said Luna smirking

It surprised me that the boy smirked; his hand grasped the blade and he pulled it out like it was nothing. He didn't flinch or cry out in pain, I could see Luna was confused but then chuckled.

"Paul"

We all turned to see Sam standing in the front porch, he looked beyond angry he glared at the boy who had attack us which was Paul. Luna walked up to Paul and took her blade and cleaned it with his shirt before putting back inside her boot.

"I knew these boots would come in handy" said Luna grinning

"Luna how many do you carry?" I asked disbelieved that she would carry a weapon

"I carry five of these with me everywhere I go" she turned to Paul; "If that surprised you then be very careful not to piss me off boy"

Then I remembered he was injured; "We need to take you to the hospital!"

"No we don't Bella, he healed" said Luna

I looked at the hole on his shirt, Luna was correct the wound was completely healed not a scar or scratch left behind; "But how?"

"This is happening way too fast" said Jacob

"Don't let your little head pop" Luna grinned at Jacob who grinned back at her

"What's going on Jake? Your friend should be bleeding to death. How did he heal?" I asked, while these two where joking, his friend should be critically injured

"I'll explain everything to both of you tomorrow" said Sam as he went to Paul and pulled him towards the trees

"Now he's done it" said a younger boy

"He'll get the lecture of his life" said another

"Hell I'm still psyched that he got his ass handed to him by a girl"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Luna

"I'm Quil that there is Embry"

"Luna"

Quil and Embry shook Luna's hand each wearing a smirk

"Sorry if Paul scared you, I'm Jared"

"You should tell Bella, she the one who he was after" said Luna

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Jake patting my back

"Yeah just trying to figure out what that was all about" I said staring at everyone around

"What's there to worry about Bella? So they aren't normal big deal" said Luna

"You aren't even a bit worried about this?" asked Quil

"No, I can't feel a thing. It's all about the mind you could say"

Everyone stared at Luna, not understanding what she meant. We all turned to see Sam coming out and heading inside the house, Paul came out and went to sit away from everyone.

"I guess he's having his bitch fit" said Luna smirking

"Stop taunting him Luna, didn't you promise Uncle Logan that you wouldn't hurt any one?" I said as it made sense when Uncle Logan made Luna promise before we got out

"I did but he was going to hurt you, I just retaliated towards his attack"

"You're weird, I like you" said the younger boy; "I'm Seth"

"I'm Luna and this is Bella"

We shook Seth's hand, he was Harry's kid. I momentarily forgot about what had happened, he looked like such a young sweet boy to be hanging around Jacob and the rest.

"That over there is my older sister Leah"

I turned to the girl who was sitting apart from every one, she seemed right out pissed off…at anything she laid her eyes on. I caught Luna staring at the girl as though analyzing her then smiled.

"Come on in every one food is about to be served" said a girl who half of her face was scar

I didn't budge when Luna walked or when Jake pulled me towards the house.

"Bella everything will be explained tomorrow"

"Bella relax okay, I'm sure as hell that it's nothing that bad" said Luna tugging my arm

"Fine"

"That's the spirit Bella, now let's dig in I'm starving"

I let Jake and Luna tug me inside the house, Paul passed us and bumped into Luna on purpose she just laugh it off. Every one else were still talking about Luna kicking Paul's ass. Now that I looked back at it, it was awesome and made me wonder where in the world did Luna learn to hit like that? And why did she carry all those swish blades with her?

**That's chapter nine!**

**I know it seems like just blabber blabber but it will get interesting soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank all the reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**I don't own Twilight! Just Luna and Logan!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Luna and I where woken up pretty early considering how late we had been waking up in the last month. We prepared breakfast for Charlie and Uncle Logan and ate together; it felt kind of strange to have both brothers with no wives.

"Come on we are going to be late" said Charlie

Uncle Logan had to get back to Los Angeles and we where going to take him to the airport. The drive was pretty quiet there was nothing to talk about, though Charlie and Uncle Logan said some things here and there.

"Bye dad, I'll be waiting for you at Christmas"

"Be a good girl and don't cause any trouble to your uncle or cousin"

"I promise dad and don't eat a lot of frozen food okay?"

"Promise bye sweetheart"

"Love ya dad"

We waved until Uncle Logan was out of sight Luna turned to meat us with a grin on her face and went to hug Charlie.

"Thank you for bringing dad Uncle C"

"It was about time for him to come up"

We rode back home and Charlie went to work while I called Jacob telling him that we where on our way to his house. Jacob seemed really happy that we where coming over like he was relieved he was finally going to get this secret off his chest.

"Can't we just sleep one more hour before we get over there?" asked Luna slumping on the sofa

"No we need to get there now"

"But…but…" stuttered Luna as she was pulled by Bella to the truck

It started to rain as I drove to La Push, Luna fell asleep as soon as she had gotten inside the car. I parked the car and waited for the rain to ease up so we could just run inside Jacob's house.

There was a knock on my window.

"When are you going to come in Bella?"

"Jake you're getting wet"

"I won't get sick, come on get out" Jake opened the driver's door and peered in, he chuckled when he saw Luna sleeping; "Pull her closer"

Before I knew it Jake was carrying me and Luna and running for his house, he dumped us in the sofa. The other boys that where with us yesterday where here as well, eating and staring at us.

"Aren't you going to wake your cousin up?" asked Seth

"Luna wake up"

"Five more minutes just five…" mumbled Luna snuggling closer to me

"Luna we are already inside Jake's house"

Luna grunted and sat up straight to fix her sweater and looked around, she sigh and slouched on the sofa.

"Staring is rude you know" said Luna

"We are just still amazed that you actually hurt Paul" said Jared

"Why _do_ you carry all of those blades Luna?" asked Embry

"Well when you beat up a girl who happens to be on a gang, you better watch your back or you…" Luna traced her thump over her throat, I winced and glared at her; "Bella I was just defending myself and I didn't even know she was a gang member, so stop glaring at me"

"It's hard to believe that your Bella's cousin, you two are so different" said Jacob

"I know we are more like sisters huh" Luna hugged me close, Jake laughed and offered Luna a soda; "So when is the meeting starting, I want to go back to sleep"

In that moment Sam walked in, I couldn't help but look away when his eyes landed on me. He knows about the Cullen's, he glared at me as he sat in front of us; Luna caught the glare and she glared back at Sam.

"What is your problem with Bella? You got to something say spill it" said Luna

"Luna don't be rude…"

"Nah Bella, he better have a good reason to glare at you or I'll make one" Luna cracked her knuckles

"Let's get this over with" said Sam

"We are descendants of spirit warriors, spirit warriors who have two forms the human one and the beast or mostly likely known as the werewolf…"

I couldn't believe what Sam was saying, Sam went on saying about the first Spirit Chief named Kaheleha in their history. How the warriors couldn't physically leave their ships but they did in spirit, they could hurt the tribe that drove them away but they could blow fierce winds into the enemy's camps or emit great screams in the wind that would frighten their foes and that animals would do their bidding.

Sam continued to the other great Chief Taha Aki how he had to struggle fighting Utlapa who wasn't content with the position he held in the tribe. When the warriors turned to their spirit forms they could hear each others thoughts. Utlapa eventually took over Taha Aki's body when he was in his spirit form, much time passed and Utlapa had tried to make his dreams of ruler to come alive. Taha Aki in his spirit form turned to a wolf to help him out to destroy his body but only managed to hurt another warrior.

It was so much to take in but I wanted to know more; Sam kept going that Taha Aki had an idea he asked the wolf to make room for him, to share the wolf accepted. Taha Aki in the wolf's body went to the harbor, the people screamed at the sight of the wolf and called for the warriors. The warriors didn't attack as they saw the wolf take a step back, one warrior went into his spirit form when it was against the new rule the false Chief created. Once Yut crossed to the Spirit world Taha Aki left the wolf and told Yut everything thing that had happened but when Yut tried to go back to his body Utlapa killed him.

Taha Aki returned to the wolf the greatest magic happened, Taha Aki's anger was that of a man the love he held for his people where too much for the wolf to contain. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man. After killing Utlapa, Taha Aki knew that going into the Spirit world was to dangerous so it was no longer done but when the people where in danger Taha Aki would resume to his wolf-self.

Taha Aki fathered many sons and when they aged into manhood they to could turn into wolfs. Some of his sons refused to join him so they stopped turning and discovered that they could age normally.

"So all of you are great –to however many degrees– grandsons of Taha Aki?" I asked

"Yes they are"

I turned to find Billy; he had a serious face and glared at the boys. I guess he didn't really give them permission to tell the legends.

"I find this very interesting, all of you can turn into werewolves, heal quickly and not age until you decided to stop phasing…fascinating." said Luna lost in thought

"When did all of you decided that it was fine to speak of our legends?" said Billy

"It was an accident Billy, Paul launched at Bella and Luna kicked and stabbed Paul and when they saw him heal they demanded to know what was going on"

Billy turned to Paul and glared at him but I knew that if he was near him he would have smacked him. Luna turned to Billy and she laid herself on top of my legs to get closer to Billy.

"Chill old man; no one is going to say shit and it's more like a got to see it to believe it"

"Luna don't be rude to Billy, apologize"

"For what, I call my dad an old man too besides I got bigger fish to fry with Mr. Black here. For instance why where did you glare at my father? From what I know you where good friends with my father…"

Every one went silent and stared at Billy and Luna; I could tell that Billy was uncomfortable.

"Come with me Luna"

"Okay" said Luna getting up, she turned to the guys; "Any of you hurt Bella and you'll have to deal with me"

The guys nodded and Luna turned to leave with Billy, I turned to the guys. There where some questions I wanted them to answer.

"So the wolf I saw in the meadow was one of you?"

"It was me Bella" said Jake

"Oh, so what exactly are you suppose to protect the people from?" I had an idea of where this was leading but I just wanted to make sure I was right or wrong

"We are suppose to protect all of you from the bloodsuckers" said Sam

"So why haven't all of you hurt the Cullen's?" I asked

"Well my great-grandfather Ephriam Black made a treaty with the leader, their yellow eyes were proof that they weren't like the other bloodsuckers. Besides the pack was outnumbered there was no reason to lose brothers if the others didn't want to fight"

I guess that answered my answer of why Sam was looking around me when he found me the day Edward left me. He thought that Edward had bitten me and drained me.

"What was the deal between the Cullen's and Ephriam?"

"The bloodsuckers are not allowed to bite any human or come to La Push" said Sam

We stopped talking when I heard Luna's voice and Billy trying to calm her down.

"I don't need your pity Billy, so stop giving me pity looks. I'm here meaning I survived and surpassed her death"

"I apologize Luna but…"

"I prefer not talking about her"

I leaned back to the sofa and saw everyone staring at me, waiting for me to give them an explanation to what Billy and Luna where talking about. Luna came back and sat next to me, she now had big bag of chips with her.

"Hey those are mine!" said Jake

"Haven't you heard of sharing is caring?" smirked Luna as she gave him the bag of chips; "So you guys are buffed up because of phasing?"

"Yeah pretty much" said Quil

"I guess its good that way you can get dates, girlfriends and such…" mumbled Luna as she fell asleep on my shoulder

Every one chuckled; they all quieted down and turned to look at me. They asked me about Luna, why did we look so different or acted different. I didn't tell them the specifics about Luna's life, just that she was a loud person while I preferred avoiding the spotlight.

* * *

**So there's chapter ten!**

**What did you guys think?? Better things will come, I promise!  
**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait but I had serious writers block and school was keeping me seriously occupied!  
**

**I want to thank all the reviewers!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

"Be sure to come and visit us" said Jacob as he led us to my truck

"You could always come see us too you know Jacob" said Luna

Jacob laughed and nodded at us, I drove back to find Charlie trying to make dinner. I was surprised that I didn't find the kitchen on fire.

"Uncle C you're just like dad, can't cook at all" said Luna taking a seat

"I'll take it from here dad"

Charlie seemed relieved at that and went to the living room to watch the television; Luna seemed too quiet maybe something was bothering her.

"Something wrong Luna?"

"Nah, just thinking about stuff"

We ate dinner and it was quiet, Charlie pointed at Luna and looked at me questioning me what was wrong with Luna. I gave him a shrug, Charlie asked her and she said she was just tired. We headed to bed, I tried to question her again but she just told me everything was fine to let it go.

"Are we going to do anything today Marie?"

I stared at Luna confused after a moment she must have realized what she said and looked shocked. She stood up and made her bed and headed to the bathroom to take her shower, when she came out she asked me the same question but used Bella this time.

"I'm not sure, Luna why did you call me Marie? You haven't called me that since the last time I saw you…"

I stared at her shocked, she sat down and looked any where else but at me. I went over to her, she tried to stand up but I held her down.

"What's the matter Luna?"

"I just remembered a bit about the past, when we were little. I didn't call you Bella, I use to call you Marie…right?"

"Yeah, it was kind of a surprise when you called me Bella instead of Marie when you first came here"

Both Luna and I raised our heads when we heard a knock on the front door, we both knew we weren't expecting some one. Luna got up and went ahead to get it while I finished fixing myself to look presentable.

"I wasn't expecting you to visit so soon" laughed Luna

Coming down I saw Jacob standing near the front door talking with Luna.

"Hi Jake"

"Hey Bella, let's go"

"Where to?"

"Jacob here says that we should go hang out at his place and his friends are going to ride dirt bikes, I want to see one fall or crash" giggled Luna as she clapped her hands together

Luna went up to our room and came down quickly, both of us got inside of Jake's car and head down to La Push. Jake parked by a run down hill, from here I could see all of the boys. Luna greeted every one and ran to the nearest tree and climbed it until she was sitting on a high tree branch.

"Hi every one"

"Hey there Bella"

"What's Luna doing up in that tree?" asked Quil

"She wants to take pictures of any one who crashes" chuckled Jake

Seth went over to the tree and sat down next to Luna who high five-d him. I turned to look when I heard a dirt bike roar to life. It was Paul going down the hill with Embry by his side.

"Are they racing?" I asked Jake

"Yeah, I'm up next"

"Some one crash already!" screamed Luna

"Is it okay for all of you to be doing this?"

"Don't worry yourself Bella, its okay" said Jared

There were only two dirt bikes, Jared and Jake ran over to Paul and Embry to take the bikes. I noticed that they weren't wearing helmets or any other safety equipment.

"Be careful"

"They'll be fine" said Paul

I nodded but still this couldn't be safe especially with boys who didn't care if they got hurt. I sat down in one of the roots from the tree Seth and Luna where sitting in.

"I can't see a thing" I said

"Jared and Jacob are racing each other" said Seth

"This is going to be boring if anybody doesn't crash" yawned Luna

"I don't think we'll have to wait much longer, Jacob is reckless" said Seth

Seth was right, we all heard a crash I got up and both Jared and Jake where on the ground the bikes ahead of them destroyed. I could hear Luna screaming out of excitement and taking photos.

"I never even got to ride one" complained Seth

"Me neither" said Collin

"Me third" said Brady

Luna jumped down from the tree with Seth and followed me towards Jake and Jared, they where injured but they seemed more worried about the dirt bikes. It really didn't surprise me.

"I wanted Paul to crash, damn!" said Luna snapping her fingers, I could hear Paul growling; "Is it me or did I hear a kitty purring?" asked Luna to no one in particular

Seth, Collin, and Brady where snickering, Paul's growl became louder.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, I was just joking around" said Luna sitting on the wet grass; "I'm bored"

"There's really nothing to do here" said Quil

"Everything we could do, might end up hurting you" said Embry

I could tell before that little mischievous smile appeared in Luna's face that she was up to something. Slowly turning towards the boys, she innocently smiled up at them.

"You know what would be sort of fun? If you guys 'borrowed' some supermarket carts, tie them together and ride them down the highest hill"

"It would be like a rollercoaster, I always wanted to get in one" said Seth, falling right into Luna's trap

"It sounds good" said Collin, Brady nodded

"I'm game" said Quil

"It would be nice to hear some noise around town" agreed Embry

Luna was good at sucking people in to do whatever she wanted and not even using her looks for it. I knew that Jake would agree to it, all Luna needed was Jared and Paul to agree as well but knowing Luna she might just go on without them.

"Yay! Come on Bella, let's go ride the cart-coaster!"

Luna pulled me along and I could feel Jake following right behind us. We followed the boys and hid across the supermarket. Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob ran to the market and came out running out of it with four food carts. A worker came out and yelled after them. Luna laughed and we followed them with the help of Collin and Brady. Paul and Jared where following as well but seemed to just looking than being part of it.

Once we where on the highest hill, Luna took out some thick plastic bands. She wrapped them on the food carts to keep them together. She motioned for Seth to get on, then me in the middle and she behind me.

"Any one else want to get on?" Luna motioned behind her

Collin jumped on. Luna told me to hold on to the sides knowing how clumsy I was. I wouldn't be surprised if I flew out the food cart.

"Well need some one to push and control the carts movements" said Luna

"I'll do it" said Jacob

Jacob counted down; I gripped the food cart with all my strength. Before I knew it I felt air hitting me. It felt like going into the freeway with full velocity. I could hear Seth howling and Luna was giggling. Collin was screaming Jake to go faster. I closed my eyes and gripped the food cart hurting my hands in the process.

Then without any consent Jake stopped and I slammed my head into Seth which was stone hard. I felt Luna slam into my back. I felt some one's hands around me. I felt warmth before everything went black.

**

* * *

That was chapter 11!**

**Sorry if it's crappy, it will get better, promise!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank the reviewers! Love you!**

**I don't own Twilight! **

**Just Luna!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

I woke up to a soft bed. Opening my eyes I noticed I was in my room. I looked around but didn't find Luna any where. I fell back to my bed; my head was pounding. I heard the door open but didn't turn.

"Hey you're awake" said Jacob

"What happened?' I asked confused

"They stopped the ride because they saw cops. Sheesh!" said Luna coming in

"What happened to your cheek?" I asked her

"Nothing just a little scratch"

"My head hurts, Seth has the head of a rock"

I heard Jake and Luna laugh. Luna gave me some pain killers and urged me to go back to sleep. I heard her and Jake go downs stairs murmuring as I dozed off.

_Dream_

"_Goodbye, Bella" _

_No! Why am I dreaming about this again? Edward stop! I don't want to hear it!_

"_Wait!" I chocked out the word _

"_Take care of yourself" he breathed cool against my skin_

"_No Edward don't leave…please"_

_I felt my legs moving. I was running after him but every time I was close enough he ran faster. I tripped and my body slammed to the ground but I felt no pain. Looking up; Edward was gone again and I couldn't stop him…again._

"_Edward!"_

_End of Dream_

"Hey Marie, wake up"

I jumped up from my bed and hit some one. I blinked repeatedly and searched around. I was in my room. Luna was on the floor massaging her shoulder.

"That must have been one heck of a dream" she said standing up; "You okay Marie?"

I knew I was staring at Luna but my mind was some where else. I felt Luna clench my hands and I responded by doing the same. Then she did something I thought she would never do…she hugged me.

"It's okay Marie"

"Is it really?" I mumbled

"I won't know unless you tell me about it"

I stared at her; maybe it was time for me to tell her. Raven said to try might as well. I turned to Luna and took a deep breath.

"I was dreaming of when my boyfriend left me"

Luna looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're serious?"

"Uh…yeah"

Raven warned about this. Luna was not some one who could understand feelings. So she would criticize.

"You must have loved this Edward guy a lot"

"How did you know his name was Edward?"

"You kept mumbling it during your sleep. Why did he break up with you in the first place?"

"He said he didn't love me any more that he never did" I closed my eyes shut not wanting to cry

"Was this guy like good looking or rich or what?" whispered Luna

"He was extremely good looking and rich. He kept saving me from being killed by my clumsiness. From there we just went out and I met his family. Everything was going well then out of no where he just left me"

I mumbled to her the details. I didn't want to tell her that Edward was a vampire. I don't she would believe me. The last thing I wanted to hear was the both of us were crazy. I could feel tears running down my face. Luna stared at me; I couldn't read her facial expression.

"I don't understand feelings because I can't feel them myself. But you really loved this guy; it wasn't just a silly crush"

I shook my head and she hugged me. My cries were no longer muffled. My body shook and my tears ran down like rivers. Luna rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"I swear that if I ever run into this Edward I'm gonna kick his ass six ways to Sunday"

I had to laugh at that one. If Luna did try she would only injure herself. Then she got serious again as I got mope.

"I don't know how to comfort others, I suck at that. But I've heard that your first love you'll never forget not matter what. I could tell you just deal with it and move on but you don't seem like the type."

Luna sighed and smiled up at me.

"Maybe with time and meeting new people the pain will fade. I know it worked for me. I bet when you go to college you'll meet a lot of weird, funny and friendly people"

I smiled at Luna and she grinned at me. We heard Charlie's cruiser; I wiped my face free of tears. Luna like Charlie didn't know how to deal with emotions. Luna knew how to hold up, Charlie on the other hand was no good. Luna pushed me to the bathroom as she went downstairs to greet Charlie.

I washed my face. I sat on the toilet seat and took a deep breath. Luna might be right about this one. Maybe with time I will be able to move on. I will never forget Edward and the love we shared.

"Come on Marie, Uncle C brought pizza"

"Coming" I opened the door and went down stairs

I went inside the kitchen and hugged my dad. He looked shocked and uncomfortable but patted me in the back.

"Hi to you too Bells"

"I missed you today dad"

"Uh…" my dad didn't know what to say, he turned to Luna and she smiled at Charlie

"Let's dig in" said Luna taking a slice

I nodded and took a slice myself. That night I had a dreamless sleep which I hadn't had for a while.

We woke up to a loud honking. I heard a loud thud, the honking kept going and heard the window being opened.

"What the hell you…" screamed Luna, then she lowered her voice; "Oh it's you Jacob"

Luna screamed again; "What's wrong with you Jacob? Some of us are sleeping!"

"Get ready we are going to go out"

"Fine"

Luna shook me lightly and I groaned; "I'm up. I going to get Jacob for this one"

Luna changed while I went to take a shower. Luna wore olive green cargo pants with a black jacket. I wore jeans and my blue jacket. We got inside his car and he drove down to La Push.

"What's with waking us up this early Jake?" I questioned

"We are having a cook off and I need to talk you Bella"

I knew he wanted to say more but couldn't because of Luna. I nodded at him and turned to look at Luna, she was sleeping. Jake didn't drive to his house he drove to some one else's. All of the boys and Leah were hanging outside. Jake carried Luna inside the house and left her in a sofa as he pulled me outside.

"Bella we need to talk" said Jake

"What about Jake? You're worrying me"

"We encountered two leeches" said Paul

"And?" I urged them to go on

"A dark haired with dark skin and a pale red head"

Oh no! Laurent and Victoria! They were back!

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I had writers block, the serious kind!**

**I promise I will update sooner! **

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

I couldn't believe Victoria and Laurent were back in Forks. Why were they back? Had they come for revenge? Why was Laurent with Victoria? Did he not say he was going stay with the Denali clan?

"Bella do you know them?"

"Yes…they are not good like the Cullen's though"

Jake only nodded and glared at his friends. They wanted to comment on the fact that half of my statement was wrong.

"Where the hell am I?" Luna cursed out

"I guess the witch woke up" mumbled Paul

"Yum, food. I didn't eat breakfast"

"Hey wait Luna! Don't eat all of it!" yelled Seth running inside the house

I walked inside with the rest but my thoughts were some where else. If Victoria came for revenge then it meant that Luna's life was in danger. As well as the rest of the boys and Leah.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll take care of them" assured me Jake

I only nodded.

Jake and the other were afraid that Victoria and Laurent were going to come after us and kill us. So for the following days Jake was stuck to us like gum. Jake was worried that Laurent and Victoria would attack while he wasn't paying attention. Most of our time was spent in La Push with the boys.

Charlie was extremely happy that we or most likely I were spending time out from the house. He thought that I had finally forgotten about Edward and the Cullen's. But with Victoria and Laurent around it only reminded me more of him and the others.

"They keep coming back after we chase them away. They are trying to look for a way to get in"

Jake had told me as Quil, Jared and Seth entertained Luna. I really wanted Laurent and Victoria gone. But I worried that if Jake and the others confronted them they would get hurt.

"We haven't been able to kill them"

"As soon as they smell our sent they run off" said Sam

"Isn't there a way for you to get rid of them without getting physical?" I asked

"No, don't worry about us Bella. Once we catch them its over" said Jake smiling

Some times I want to hit Jake up side the head. He takes everything like it's a game. Even his life which was starting to get me pissed off as Luna would put it.

"I'm going to the store"

"Ah…wait Luna!" said Seth

"What for? I'm just going to the store"

"Take some one with you" said Sam

I could see Luna clench her hands into fist. Luna hated being ordered around and I assume especially from Sam, since they haven't gotten along since the beginning.

"Fine, I'll take Leah"

Every one stared at her wide eyed. Paul almost spit out his soda and Quil nearly choked on his food. Jared who had been walking nearly hit himself with the furniture. It kind of surprised me. I was scared of Leah. Luna I think could not see what we were seeing or just didn't care.

"Come on Leah!"

Luna pulled Leah out the door. I could see that Leah wanted to be let loose and say no to Luna. But then she would have to come up with an explanation to Luna and knowing Luna she might catch us lying to her.

"Luna doesn't feel fear does she, huh?"

"No, doesn't feel a thing. I guess it comes in handy…at times"

Every one waited for them to come back. I assumed they all wanted to see if Luna was still in one piece after being with Leah. It shocked every one to hear Leah come in laughing as Luna spoke to her.

"They hear it from the right ear only for it to come out in the other. Guys are naturally dicks you know, we have to deal with it"

"Thanks Luna"

"No problem Leah"

I swear I saw Jake and Sam fall from the sofa. This time Paul did spit out his drink and Jared was helping Quil not to choke to death. Every one was just quiet until Luna spoke up.

"I wanna get another piercing"

"Another one?" I asked her

"Yeah, I was thinking a little one on my nose or one on my bellybutton"

I could see Paul staring at the places were Luna had mention she wanted piercing. He just looked away and I almost giggled because he was blushing.

"Do you feel pain Luna?" asked Jake

"Yeah that's physical when it concerns emotional I don't. Maybe I should get some high on my ear"

"How many piercing do you have Luna?" asked Seth seeming interested as were the younger boys

Luna had two on each earlobe. The one on her lip then she showed them the one on her eyebrow which I had not seen, her bangs where covering it. Then she had one on her tongue.

"I had a big one on my back. It was a corset"

"Corset?" Leah was confused

"Yeah, its two lines of small rings on your back and with a ribbon you criss-cross. It's like shoe laces on your shoes"

I was a bit horrified. I shivered and Jake draped his arm around me. Every one just stared at Luna. I don't think Seth and the younger boys could imagine it. Jared was thinking about it and Quil just whistled. Paul was shaking his head.

"Do…do you still have it?" I asked

"No, your body starts rejecting it after a while. I had it when I was sixteen. So stop giving me those looks, I did it on a dare"

"You did it on a dare?" asked Jake

"Yeah, I never back down from a dare, though I think I was drunk that time" Luna answered chuckling as she scratched the back of her head

So it was settled. Tomorrow we were going to Seattle so Luna could get another piercing.

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight! I just own Luna!  
**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

I woke up early and put a load of clothes to wash. Luna wasn't going to wake up for another two hours. It gave me time to think. Luna was getting along with the boys and even with Leah. It wasn't half bad. Every one had their own personality. They were unique. Spending time with them was great.

I looked up at the calendar and saw that we were in December. Time had gone by without me noticing. It also meant that Christmas was around the corner and I had to go buy presents for every one. I am sure the boys would like food or some shirts. Now Luna was another thing.

I turned back to my room when I heard a thump. Luna must have fallen from her bed. I wondered if that was a habit like mine talking in my sleep. I heard Luna dragged her feet as she walked to the bathroom.

About an hour later she came down to the kitchen and sat across me. I placed some toasted bread, some marmalade and a glass of juice in front of her.

"I'm going to go take shower, you going be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah Marie, its just breakfast" she chuckled

I smiled at her before heading to the bathroom.

After getting ready I joined Luna. She was on her cell phone. I think she was explaining to some one about her piercing. I wondered if it was my Uncle Logan.

"Okay, how about I take one off and can get another?"

"…"

"Deal. Take care, bye"

Luna rested her head on the back of the chair. I looked at her until she sat up and faced me.

"It was Raven. I told her about the piercing and she said I can't get it but I made a deal with her."

"You seem to listen more to her than your dad Luna"

"I'm in debt with Raven. If obeying her means I'm repaying then so be it"

I nodded slowly. Luna is disciplined and controlled by Raven. One word from Raven and she would listen. That gave me some sense of peace.

We turned to the door when he heard some honking. We went out and saw Jake and Leah in Jake's car. Both were going to accompany us to Seattle because of Laurent and Victoria lurking so near. They didn't seem happy more like they were going to rip their heads off at any second.

"Morning" I greeted

Luna waved. Leah and Luna got on the back seat while I was in the front with Jake. The drive didn't take long since Jake was a fast driver. We didn't hear a word from Leah or Luna since both were listening to Luna's ipod.

"So where is this place you're going to get a piercing?" asked Jake as he looked for parking

"It's near the bar with the big red light sign"

We parked across the bar. The last thing we needed was for some drunk to faint on the car or throw up on it. Going in we were welcomed by the same guy as last time. The same guy who flirted with Luna which creep me out.

"You're back. I didn't expect you back so soon" smirked the guy

"Well here you have me"

I couldn't tell if Luna was flirting or just…well I couldn't tell. The guy led her to the black arm chair where she leaned back.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Well I want to get a belly button piercing and get this eyebrow piercing off"

"Why take off the eyebrow one off? It looks hot on you"

"I know but my older sister…well you know mother hen"

The guy laughed. He took off the piercing off from her eyebrow. He went to grab a folder and gave it to her.

"What kind of jewelry?"

"A crescent moon would be great"

"I got just the thing"

The guy went to the back and came back with a small see through box. Luna motioned for us to come over.

"Bella, Leah, Jacob what do you think?"

"That looks great Luna" commented Leah

"It's nice" I said

"Do you really need another piercing Luna?" asked Jake

"No but I want one. Hell if it wasn't for you know what, I'd make you get one"

"As if you could make me" Jake laughed

"I wouldn't under estimate her Jacob" Leah chuckled

We stood there as we saw the guy pierce Luna belly button to get the ring through. I looked away as Luna hissed. Leah and Jake were in there very interested.

"Your crazy Luna" Jake chuckled as he watched her shut her eyes in pain

"It's called being brave Jacob" said Leah

"Okay we're done"

"Thanks. Expect me in a few weeks for another"

"I'll be waiting" the guy smirked

Luna paid him and waved good-bye. As we exit the place a drunk stumbled into me wrapping his arms around me.

"Get off!"

Leah turned to the man, grabbed his wrist and turned him around before kicking him forward. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. Luna had drawn out her swish blade.

"Let's go, he's passed out" said Luna

We walked quickly to Jake's car. Getting in, Jake drove quickly back to La Push.

"I hate those kind of men!" sneered Leah

"Crap! I think I hurt myself when I forcefully moved"

"Jake takes us home. Luna needs to lie down"

Jake only nodded as he drove. I think he was mad but not at us. He must be mad at the drunken man for touching me. If looks could kill the drunken man would buried ten feet under us.

I looked back and Leah placed Luna's head on her lap so she could be lying down. Jake parked his car in front of his house and helped Luna get out. Leah took over and got her inside the house. We sat in the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Charlie

"Luna went to get a piercing and got hurt while she got inside my car" answered Jake

"Thanks for the ride Jacob, Leah" said Luna

"No problem" smiled Leah

"Well we need to get back, bye" waved Jake

I knew either Jake or Leah would not leave. They would stay to guard the house from Laurent and Victoria. I ran upstairs to get the alcohol for Luna's piercing. As I walked downstairs I heard Charlie and Luna start to talk.

"You got a piercing? You didn't tell me"

"I didn't know I had to Uncle C. I have so many I thought it wouldn't matter to get another."

"Next time just say you're getting one. I hope this is the last."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up Uncle Charlie. I do this for more than fun"

I could tell Charlie was looking at Luna weirdly. Charlie could barely deal with normal kids Luna was another thing.

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Charlie, I can't feel a thing. I can't feel love, sad, happy, anger nothing emotional. I get scared and question my existence. I can feel the physical so I started get piercing when I turned thirteen. When I feel pain I know I'm alive and at least half normal"

I peered inside the room. Charlie looked like he was having a mental breakdown. I could not read his facial expression.

"Sorry Uncle C! I didn't mean to freak you out! I'm going"

Luna walked out of the kitchen and nearly tripped on me. She pulled me up and both of us walked up the stairs to our room.

"Ah crap! I scared the hell out of your dad"

"Well…he will get over it…eventually" I said

Luna took the alcohol and sprayed some on a ball of cotton. She placed the cotton on her belly button and lay down on her bed. I barely noticed when she fell asleep.

I think she needs me more than I need her.

I grabbed her ipod, a book to read and slouched on my bed.

**

* * *

Next chapter a Cullen will make an appearance!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**flower123**_

_**crepuscular light **_

_**OhMyEdward472**_

_**Powellicus **_

**I don't own Twilight!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Luna had woken me up, it took me by surprise. It was pretty early though Charlie was already gone off to work. I didn't know how I even got inside my truck but all I knew was that Luna was driving. I fully woke up when Luna handed me some coffee and I drank.

"Where are we going?"

"Christmas shopping"

"We should have brought Jacob, Seth or at least Leah"

"Why? If we buy the gifts the rest of the boys or Leah would have found out their presents if one of them would have come and then change into their wolf"

Luna had a good point but it meant that we were easy prey for Victoria. I looked around to see if I would spot her any where. We weren't going to Port Angeles like I thought we were. We were going all the way to Seattle.

It could give Jacob and the others a chance to catch up to us. I just hoped they could track our scent with the light rain coming down.

"What should we get the boys?"

"I don't know" I answered

"I was thinking; let's get them some cakes. I mean anything else they couldn't last with their anger flaring up at the weirdest time"

"How about shirts? They need shirts" I said

I barely n that Luna was a fast driver, a very fast driver. Yet she relaxed back like her driving was normal. I tried doing the same but couldn't. Victoria could be here. Watching, following planning how to make our death painful and miserable.

To hours later we arrived to Seattle. There weren't a lot of people around. I suppose that was what Luna wanted but very bad in our part if Victoria was here. It meant that there weren't going to be any witness.

We parked my truck near some stores. We walked around but nothing seemed to interest Luna. I wanted to go were there more people. Were it would be difficult for Victoria to get us.

"How about we go in this store? They are having discounts"

"Sure"

We walked around the store until Luna bumped with some one and fell to the floor. She held her stomach as she groaned.

"Watch were you're going shrimp!"

"Luna are you okay?"

"Yeah Marie, I swear shopaholics these days"

"Bella! I found you!"

I turned to the girl Luna had bumped into…it was Alice. What was Alice doing in Seattle? Was the rest of the Cullen's here? Was Edward here?

"Alice what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you! I stopped getting visions of you and when I saw one of you here I came. I came to see if you were okay."

"You know this shrimp Marie?" asked Luna glaring at Alice

"Uh…yeah. She's the sister of _that_ boy" I answered her

"You mean of that good for nothing, ingrate, who's ass I'm gonna kick boy?"

"Yeah"

We walked out of the store forgetting about the gifts we were suppose to buy for the boys and Leah. Luna followed and we sat down inside a coffee house. We ordered coffee.

"Alice this is my cousin Luna. Luna this is my friend Alice"

"Hello Luna" greeted Alice

"Hey…" said Luna not even looking at Alice

Luna turned back to her coffee and drank away. It was nice to see Alice again but I wanted to know if the rest of the Cullen's were here too.

"Alice does…is Edward here?"

"No. He doesn't know I came here" said Alice looking down at her glass of water, she was still trying to fool the people around

I looked up at Alice when she dropped her glass of water. Her eyes were wide. I knew this look, Alice was having a vision.

"Alice…Alice what are you seeing?"

When Alice took a breath after minutes her cell phone went ringing. Alice took it before the second ring and started to speak quickly. Luna looked at her strangely while I tried to act natural which wasn't working.

"Bella we need to go. We need to go save Edward"

"Save Edward from what?" I asked Alice as I got up

"I'll explain as we go, hurry"

"Marie where are you going? You can't go off with strangers" said Luna taking Bella's arm

I turned to look back at Luna. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't leave her here what would she say to the werewolves and Charlie? I turned to look at Alice. Alice turned to look at Luna then at me, she nodded.

"Come on Luna, we need to go"

"Go were" said Luna running with Bella

"We are going to Italy"

Alice, Bella and Luna got on the car parked outside. Alice drove away to the airport. Alice parked the car on the nearest parking she found. We ran inside the airport and Alice went to go get some tickets.

"Why the hell are we going to Italy? What about Jacob and the rest?"

"Jacob Black? What does he have to do anything?" asked Alice

Luna didn't answer Alice; "Marie, Jacob is going to get furious"

Bella didn't answer Luna. She concentrated more on the phone call Alice was making. Luna took the opportunity to text message Raven. Luna didn't know why she did but she felt she had to, after all she was leaving the country.

"Rosalie I need to talk to Carlisle now!...Then tell him to call me as soon as he gets there. What do you know about Edward?"

Alice's mouth opened into a little O of horror and the phone shook in her hand; " Why would you do that Rosalie?

What ever the answer was the Rosalie gave Alice only made her tighten her jaw in anger. Her eyes flashed and narrowed.

"Rosalie she's fine, she's alive! It's too late for you stupid apologizing!"

Alice hung up and turned back to me ignoring Luna's presence.

"Bella, Harry Clearwater had just passed away. Charlie is taking care of the funeral but Edward chose that time to call. Some one picked up and must have misinformed him and now he believes that you're the one who is dead"

"How do you know all of this girl?" asked Luna

"Rosalie told me after she spoke to Edward. She provoked him Bella. Now he's going to Italy"

Italy…A memory made it self present.

_Well, I wasn't going to live without you_, he'd said as we watched Romeo and Juliet die, here in this very room. _But I wasn't sure how to do it…I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi…You don't irritate them. Not unless you want to die._

_Not unless you want to die._

"No! No!" I almost shrieked; "He can't! He can't do that!"

"He confirmed it as soon as he got misinformed and Rosalie taunted him" said Alice

"But he…he _left_! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die some time!" I said

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long" Alice said quietly

"How _dare_ he! I nearly screamed again; "We need to go get him before he goes and kills himself!"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go now that I think about it. If we go we might die Bella, your cousin might die" Alice whispered the last thing

"Marie what is going on? Why are we going to Italy?"

"I need to go save Edward, Luna. He's in danger"

"Why the hell would you care Bella? He left you! He deserves to die!" said Luna getting pissed

"No he doesn't Luna! I…I still love him!"

I could see Luna stare at me like I had popped a second head. She looked back and forth from me to Alice. I heard her resign and turned to look at me.

"I won't let you go alone. I'm going along with either of you like it or not!" said Luna

I couldn't help but hug Luna. Yet I didn't want her too come along either. What if she ended up dying because of me? But I needed Luna there along side me…just in case Edward decides he doesn't want me and leaves again.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank flower123 for reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Alice 'excused' herself to the bathroom. She had gone back to my house and picked up our passports and ID's. Soon after we boarded the plane. I thought that we were going to take of soon after but the plane was taking too long to take off.

"It's faster than running" Alice reminded me as she placed a hand on me shoulder

I turned to look at Luna. I knew I shouldn't bother trying to read her face after all she could barely feel an emotion. She looked like she was waiting for something to happen yet bored at the same time.

Bella turned back to look at Alice who was now speaking on her phone. Bella did not see Luna pull out her cell and start text-ing back to Raven.

"No Jasper, get Emmett and Rosalie back…If Edward hears them coming he will only act faster and we will be too late." Alice paused; "I keep seeing different things. A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square…mostly things that would expose them-he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction."

I leaned back when Alice curled up further into the seat.

"Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out…And I love you." Alice leaned back into the seat; "I hate lying to him"

"Is it really dangerous for us to be going to Italy Alice? What the big danger?"

We both turned to Luna who had closed her eyes. So it was okay for Alice and Bella to talk. What they didn't know what that Luna was not asleep and that there was a person on the other line on her phone.

"The Volturi are an old powerful family-like royalty. If you antagonize them then you probably die. There are three of them Aro, Caius, and Marcus"

I remember seeing them in the picture in Carlisle's study. I nodded for Alice to continue.

"Two females joined them over time, and the five of them make up the family. I suspect that their age is what gives them the ability to live peacefully together. They are over three thousand years old. Or maybe it's their gifts that give them extra tolerance. Like Edward and I, Aro and Marcus are…talented."

"But if there are only five…"

"Five that make up the family" Alice corrected; "That doesn't include their guard"

I looked at her. I had taken this trip too lightly. This was far more than serious.

"There were nine members of the guard that were permanent, last time we heard. It changes. Many of them are gifted as well, far better than what I can do. The Volturi chose them for their abilities, physical or otherwise. They don't get into too many battles. No one is stupid enough to mess with them. They stay in the city only when duty calls"

"Duty? What do they do?"

"Edward didn't tell you?"

I shook my head and waited for Alice to continue. What had Edward left out?

"Over the millennia, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules-which actually translates to punishing transgressors."

"There are rules!" I said a little too loud

"Shh!"

"Most of us don't need policing but after a few centuries, sometimes one of us gets bored. Or crazy. Then the Volturi step in before it can compromise them, or the rest of us"

"So Edward…"

"Is planning to flout that in their own city-the city they've held for three thousand years, since the time of the Etruscans. They are so protective of their city that they don't allow hunting within its walls. Volterra is probably the safest city in the world-from vampire attacks at the very least"

"If they don't leave how do they eat?"

"They bring their food from the outside, from quiet far away sometimes. It gives their guard something to do when they're not out annihilating mavericks. Or protecting Volterra from exposure…"

"From something like this, from some one like Edward."

Alice nodded as I rested back and took a look at Luna who still was sleeping. Alice relaxed in her seat. She told me she wanted to concentrate on seeing what Edward was up to. She groaned and sat up again.

"I can't see clearly, some one around here is making it difficult"

Alice turned to look around until her eyes landed on Luna. Alice glared at her but I blocked her vision from Luna.

"I didn't know you had a cousin Bella."

"Charlie's brother, Logan. I didn't see him much after he moved to Los Angeles with my aunt"

"Well she's making it hard for me to see. I can't pick anything up from her future which has us. In any case I can't see how we'll fare"

Luna woke up again when the plane landed. We had to run for our next plain in New York City. Again we sat down. Alice trying to concentrate on her visions while Luna slept and I tried to relax if just a bit.

"I got something…The Volturi decided to tell him no…Aro thinks it would be wasteful to kill him"

"How are you seeing these things? I thought Luna was making it difficult for you to see the future"

"It's because we are close and I'm concentrating"

We were quiet again as the attendant came in each isle asking if any one wanted a blanket or pillow. I turned to Luna; she had ear plugs on her ears and was dozing off. She looked bored, I wondered if she was regretting coming along.

"The Volturi just told him no…Edward is going to drastic decisions"

"What kind of decisions Alice?"

"Edward is thinking of going hunting in the city…no wait…he's going to go out into the sun publicly"

It would be enough for him. With the lightest touch of the sun he would shine like a million diamonds. No human who saw that would ever forget. The Volturi would not allow it. Not if they wanted to keep their race secret.

"He wants the biggest audience possible; he'll go to the main plaza, under the clock tower. The walls there are high. He'll wait till the sun is exactly over head."

"We have till noon" I mumbled

"Maybe, if he sticks with his plan"

The pilot announced that we were soon to land and to buckle up.

"How far is it from Florence to Volterrra?"

"That depends on how fast you drive…Bella?"

"Yes?"

She eyed me and then at Luna speculatively. "How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"

"I throw money at it, let's go for it"

Alice and I turned around and saw Luna with that gleam and wicked smile on her face.

**

* * *

Pretty Please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight!!!!**

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**flower123**_

**_HeartlessVampire_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

I was standing in front of a bright yellow Porsche. Alice stuck a hair pin in the key hole. Luna stood next to it like she owned the car. I on the other hand was looking every where, waiting to see if the cops would catch us stealing it. Alice hauled me in the passenger seat, Luna was already in the back seat.

"Sheesh, Alice" I complained. "Could you pick a more conspicuous car to steal?"

The interior was black leather, and the windows were tinted dark. It felt safe inside, no one could see us. Alice was already over the speed limit as she exited the airport traffic. I fumbled with my seatbelt even though I knew Alice could not and would not crash.

I watched Luna and she was fumbling with the things she found on the back seat. I saw her take a stick of gum from a packet and throw it in her mouth. I watch as we passed Florence and then Tuscan. It was my first trip anywhere and it could be my last.

I turned to Alice as she speeded up some more. I turned to look at Luna. Her breathing was even and a magazine covering her face, she was asleep.

"Do you see anything more?"

"There's something going on, like a festival. Wait, they are putting Christmas decorations"

"Christmas is just a few days from now"

"If we don't get there in time the people might just confuse Edward for an angel" said Alice as she passed cars

"Is he still planning on noon?"

"Yes. He's decided to wait. And they're waiting for him"

"Tell me what I have to do"

Alice looked straight forward. I think she was concentrating on seeing the future to advice me what to do. "You don't have to do anything. Just let him see you before he sees me"

"How are we going to get the plan to work?"

"Well first we need to dump your cousin some where close but crowded so the Volturi won't suspect. Then I'll get you as close as possible and you'll have to run from there. Try not to trip"

I nodded. I was ready. I knew what to do. If anything went wrong I knew that at least Luna would be safe. I couldn't think negatively. It would work as long as I could run fast enough and reach Edward before the light touched his skin.

O-o-O-o-O

Alice stopped the car next to a bench. She got out with Bella and took Luna out from the back seat of the car. They placed Luna on the bench with the magazine on top of her face and the packet of gum on her hand.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Bella as she looked around

People were not paying attention to either Alice or Bella. They were too busy looking at the people decorating the huge tree.

"It's the only way to keep her safe. We will come get her afterwards"

Bella only nodded as she gave a last look at her cousin before getting inside the Porsche with Alice.

Luna sat up as soon as she heard the car screech away. She practically saw this coming, since the shrimp didn't want her to come along as did Bella.

"Now to run to that damn clock tower"

Luna ran and ran. She jumped from parked car to parked car. She pushed people out of her way. She was close, she could feel it. Yet she was feeling something she had not felt in years…fear.

"Damn it! Get out of my way! Move!"

Luna thought she would get there to find Bella and Alice already but they weren't there. She must have taken some time from them when they dumped her at the bench. Running up the stairs, she reached the top to find a single male looking down at the citizens.

"You are what Marie was crying for? I really don't see why" Stated Luna as she walked over to the male

Edward looked away from the citizens to stare at the girl who had just spoken to him. She was standing there staring at him yet it seemed more like she was glaring at him. He tried to read her thoughts but could not get anything from her.

"Who are you?" asked Edward

"So this is what Marie was trying to stop you from… a suicide attempt by falling from a building how cliché" said Luna looking over the town as she leaned over

"You should be…" Edward was cut off

"Careful? Sure, whatever" shrugged Luna

_Who is this girl? She's human, not part from the Volturi. Wait the scent of her blood! It smells just a hint like Bella's. What name was she referring to? Marie. That's Bella's middle name. _

"You know Bella"

"Yes, you could say that." said Luna as she turned to look at him; "I'm her cousin"

"Aren't you supposed to be at her funeral? What are you even doing here?" Asked Edward with venom in his voice. Yet he stared at the girl when she didn't recoil in fear.

"What funeral? Marie isn't dead you moron. Where the hell did you hear something so idiotic?"

Edward looked confused and yet so hopeful at the same time. There was a probability that Bella was still alive. He walked over to get answers form the girl he now knew as Bella's cousin. Luna turned quickly to him again since her sight had strayed to the crowd bellow them.

"Stop where you are! Don't get near me" glared Luna

"So Bella isn't dead? How is that? Jacob Black said she died"

"Are you sure those were the exact words that came from him?" asked Luna as she raised her eyebrow challenging him

Edward stood there thinking back when he made the phone call. It was true Jacob had never said anything about Bella dying. He had come to conclusions not even calling back to confirm and assure it was true.

"Men can be idiots. I don't even see you good enough for Marie. You're a waste of time just like the rest of the male population"

Edward wanted more answers but turned away when he heard shouting. Luna turned to look at the same direction before turning away. She had to run back before either her cousin or Alice would question her about being here when she was supposed to be sleeping on some bench.

O-o-O-o-O

"Edward no! Step away from the sun!" I yelled as I saw his figure. I was exhausted and didn't know how the hell I was managing after accidentally going inside a water fountain.

I slammed into Edward and tried pushing back into the shadows. I felt like I had hit a wall of bricks. I felt Edward's arms wrap themselves around me. Before I could say anything else, he yanked me away from the edge until my back was touching the brick wall of the clock tower. He had his back towards me. I peered from his shoulder to see two dark figures step out from the shadows.

"I believe I will not require any of your services. If you will please give your masters my farewell" said Edward politely

"Shall we take this conversation to an appropriate place?" asked a smooth yet menacingly voice

"I don't think we will require such. I've heard your instructions Felix. I have not broken any rules" said Edward in a harder voice

"Felix just meant the proximity of the sun" said the other cloaked person; "Let's seek better cover"

"I'll be right behind you" Edward said; "Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl" said the first shadow almost in a demand

"No" Edward answered in an icy tone, I held onto him fearing that he was going to fight them

"I'm positive you wouldn't turn Aro's invitation down Edward" said Demetri

"I will only accept if the girl goes free" said Edward

"I can't let that happen Edward" said the one named Felix

"Then I can't accept" said Edward

"Aro will be disappointed" said Demetri

"I am sure he will survive" said Edward taking one step back when Demetri and Felix approached. They were going to come at Edward from two different sides. They were forcing him back into the alley to avoid a scene.

Edward wasn't moving an inch. He was dooming himself by protecting me.

Yet they all froze for a few seconds before Edward turned around to the darker part of the alley. Demetri and Felix did the same. They could here something my ears couldn't.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present"

I saw Alice tripped lightly towards Edward's side, her stance casual. Then I froze when I heard cursing. I turned to look at the other side and saw a small cloaked figure push Luna forward. I reached for her and pulled her so she could be behind Edward as well.

"Marie what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later, please calm down, please" I said in a whisper. I was afraid the cloaked vampires would hurt Luna for cursing and nearly yelling.

"They must have been watching us since we got in Volterra" whispered Alice

"We are not alone" said the little cloaked vampire who had brought Luna. She pointed to the other side from where Alice had come from. There was a family staring at us, they looked scared.

"Be reasonable Edward" said Demetri

"Yes let's" argued Edward back

They all stood there. Even though I could not see the cloaked vampire's faces I knew they were glaring. If we didn't submit I knew it was going to be by force and even violence. I didn't want it to go that far. Luna would get involved and get hurt or die.

"Enough" said a voice from the side Luna was brought in. The small figure pulled off the hood from the cloak. She was as tiny as Alice with pale brown hair trimmed short. I didn't understand why every one was reacting differently at her appearance.

Edward tensed even more than he already was. Alice turned there was horror and then resignation in her face.

"Jane" said Edward dropping his arms in defeat.

"Follow me" Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark.

Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking.

Edward went first holding me close but I unwrapped a hand and reached over to Luna. I didn't want to lose sight of her or do something stupid that would get her killed. Alice went behind Luna making sure nothing happened to her. The alley narrowed downward as we kept going further.

"Alice?" Edward asked wanting some answers from the tone of his voice

"It was my mistake. I had misinterpreted the vision. What happened was…" Alice was cut off

"Don't explain. I already know from…" Edward was cut off when Luna pushed a little forward and made me lose my balance and smack into Edwards back. Edward turned back to look at me and make sure I was okay. Then his eyes flickered to Luna and he looked away quickly.

We kept walking until we reached a dead end. The little vampire called Jane was no where in sight. Then I saw a hole on the ground. I looked up at Edward and he looked at the hole then at me.

"Why are we stopping?" Whispered Luna to me. Who knew why she was actually listening to me but either way I pointed at the hole in front of us.

"I'll jump and then you can. I'll wait on the other side so you can jump and land on me. Okay?" She said trying to reassure me. Could she see the fear that was bubbling inside me? Was it plain on my face?

"No Luna wait" I said holding onto her hand. Who knew what that Jane vampire girl could to do here in mere seconds?

Alice came from the back and jumped; "Luna come down" called Alice

Luna turned to me then pointed at her eyes. She wanted me to watch her. She placed her hands around the whole and slowly placed her legs inside before going fully in. Edward helped me to slowly go in before I let go. I clamped my mouth shut with my hands before I could scream out. Luna and Alice caught me though I knew I was going to have bruises on the right side of my body.

Edward was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around me before we started to lead again. Luna behind me and Alice behind her. Demetri and Felix still behind them. There was barely any light under here. I kept stumbling but Edward helped me not trip and fall. I heard a very loud sigh from behind us.

As we kept walking it kept getting darker and darker. We were in a low arched tunnel. The grey stone walls were dripping with some kind of moister making them look like they were bleeding ink. Them I heard another sigh coming from the back.

"Look you want to go ahead go, it's not like we have any means of escaping asswipe" said Luna

I tensed after hearing Luna speak her mind. I heard Felix chuckle but it didn't look like he was going to move forward at any time soon. I went to grab Luna's hand and squeezed it hard. I heard her hiss but it wasn't from pain but because my hand was freezing cold. She freed her hand and took off her sweater and handed it to me.

"Give me yours, have mine" Said Luna

We switch but kept walking. I didn't want to annoy Demetri or Felix any more than I already thought they were. I felt Edward let go of me and just held my hand. But I pressed forward and wrapped my arms around him. If these were going to be the last minutes of our lives I didn't want to spend them in any other way. He must have felt the same because his arms automatically wrapped themselves around me.

At he end of the tunnel was a tall metal door. It opened up and once we were all inside it closed on its own shut tight. We went through a smaller door and as well it closed on its own. I was too afraid to look behind me.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was thick, I could tell this because it was open as well. We stepped inside and I looked around. I relaxed taking in the surroundings but Edward tensed beside me and his jaw clenches tight.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thank you!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank **_**flower123**_** for reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

We came out to a lit up hallway. The walls were white and the carpet was gray. It was warmer and I was grateful. But it seemed Luna didn't agree when I heard her scoff. Edward glowered darkly down the long hallway to a figure standing at the very end of it, next to an elevator. Edward pulled me along. I made sure Luna and Alice were walking behind us.

Jane waited by the elevator. After getting inside the elevator, Demetri and Felix relaxed and threw back their hoods. Both were of a slight olive complexion. Felix's black hair was cropped short while Demetri's was waved to his shoulders. Their irises were a deep crimson darkening until they were black around the pupil. I walked back until my back was touching wall, I dragged Luna with me. I noticed that her eyes were dilated.

The ride was short. We got off into what seemed like a posh office reception area. The first thing I noticed was that there were no windows. There was also a large reception desk with a young lady standing behind the desk. The young lady was tall, dark skinned with green eyes. I noticed that she wasn't vampire but human. I didn't understand what she was doing here.

The receptionist greeted Jane and ignored Edward who was sparkling because of the lights. She ignored me and Luna. Jane just said her name and kept walking. On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker and his lips were not as full yet he was just as lovely. He smiled and reached for her.

"Jane"

"Alec" she responded. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he turned his attention towards us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two and maybe one" he said looking at me and Luna. "Nice work"

Jane laughed and it sounded like a baby's cooing. Alec greeted Edward but he responded in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face and wondered how his mood could have been darker before.

Alec chuckled and examined me as I clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptical.

Edward only smiled, his expression contemptuous. Then he froze.

"Dibs" Felix called casually from behind.

Edward turned around to face Felix. But before he could actually do anything Luna opened her mouth. "Yeah, well I got dibs on my foot up your ass"

"I see we got a feisty one" said Alec

Jane stepped in before anything else could be said or done. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again. Let's not keep him waiting"

Edward gave a single nod. Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way done yet another wide, ornate hall. They stopped halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane. I wanted to groan when Edward pulled me through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret…which was probably exactly what it was. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I wondered if they used it as an exit, like the hole in the street.

The room was not empty. There were five persons who were relaxed and in a conversation. Their voices seemed like a gentle hum in the air. The women who were part of the group turned to look at our group. Another was wearing a robe, he dismissed the conversation.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Cried in delight one with jet black hair. He drifted forward and the movement flowed with such surreal grace.

I was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. His skin was translucently white, like onion skin and it looked delicate. It stood in shocking contrast to his black hair. He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master" Jane smiled, she looked like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished"

"Ah, Jane" He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort tome"

He turned to his misty eyes towards us and the smile brightened almost ecstatic. "And Alice and Bella too! What do we have here?" He stared at Luna as he approached

"Stay the fuck away from me" whispered Luna, her face was hidden between her hair

Aro stepped back and looked at Luna strangely. I pulled Luna's hand and moved her a tiny bit behind me. Aro looked up at me and smiled before he turned to Felix. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master" Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.

"Edward aren't you glad I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" asked Aro his attention turned towards Edward

"Yes I am" he agreed

"I love a happing ending. But I want to how it came to this" asked Aro

"A mistake I made that I managed to fix" said Alice

"I've seen some of your more amazing exploits. I've never seen anything like your talent. It's wonderful!" Alice flickered a glance at Edward. Aro didn't miss it. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly have we? I just feel like I already know you. You see I share a similar talent to your brother's"

Alice turned to Edward still not understanding. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts but he hears much more than I do. I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had"

I wasn't sure if they had forgotten about Luna. I turned to her and her head was facing the floor. Her face still hidden by her hair. I wondered if this was too much for her. Did she have any idea who these people were?

Aro looked over his shoulders as did every one else. I was the slowest to turn. Felix was back and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro. The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all! Alice is here with her and they brought a friend! Isn't that wonderful?"

Neither of them looked as ecstatic as Aro. The dark haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's face was sour under the snowy hair. The lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment.

"Let us have the story" Aro almost sang

The white haired ancient drifted away, gliding towards one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out. Aro touched his palm, he raised one black brow. I heard Edward snort very quietly and Alice looked at him, curious.

"Thank you Marcus" Aro said. "That's quite interesting"

Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts. Though he didn't look as interested as Aro was. Marcus glided away from Aro to join the one who must be Caius, seated against the wall. Their bodyguards followed him.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours"

"It's amazing" stated Aro "How can you stand so close to her?"

"It's not without effort" Edward answered calmly

"But still-_la tua cantante_! What a waste!"

"Edward chuckled once without humor. "I took at it more as a price"

Aro smiled. He was quiet for some time before he turned to Edward. "I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular" He eyed me with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.

"Ask _her_" Edward suggested in a flat voice

"Of course how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella" he addressed me directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent. Since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try-to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?"

I turned to look up at Edward in terror. Even after Aro's politeness, I didn't believe I had a choice. Edward encouraged me. After taking a deep breath I raised my shaking hand but it was tucked back down. I looked back, Luna was shaking her head.

"Don't Marie" said Luna

"Luna its okay" said Alice reaching for the hand that was stopping mine

"Don't touch me!" hissed Luna glaring at Alice

I used my other hand and let Aro touch it. He took his time and backed away a few seconds later. He did not seem pleased with his test. I turned to Luna who looked angry. I was worried now, Luna was actually feeling something.

"I wondered if she's immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.

Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro "Yes, Master?"

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you"

Edward was truly snarling. He was glaring at Aro as the sound ripped from him. Every one was watching him with amazed disbelief as if he was committing some embarrassing social faux pas. I saw Felix grin hopefully and moved a step forward. Aro glanced once and he froze on his spot. Before any one could see it coming Edward launched at Jane.

Yet seconds after he launched himself he was on the ground. No one had touched him but he was on the floor writhing in pain and I stared in horror. Jane was smiling at him, then it made sense. Jane was causing this to Edward, she was causing him pain and Edward wanted to stop her before she could do it to me.

"Please stop!" I shrieked trying to get in between Jane and Edward but Luna grabbed me.

"Jane" Aro called her. Edward lay unmoving on the floor. Aro inclined his head towards me. Jane turned her smile in my direction.

I didn't meet her gaze. I was trying to get free from Luna's gaze, even if it meant hurting her. Alice took my hand and I turned to look at her.

"He's okay Bella" as she said this Edward stood up. His eyes met mine and they were horror struck. At first I thought the horror was fro what he had just suffered but then he looked quickly at Jane, and back to me-and his face relaxed yet confused.

I looked at Jane and she was no longer smiling. She was glaring at me and at Luna. I shrank back waiting for the pain. Luna let go of me and she glared at Jane. Yet neither Luna or I were in pain like Edward was in.

Aro laughed. He was impressed at the fact that I was okay but I knew that Luna was going to be questioned. Jane was pissed off, she hissed in frustration and stopped once Aro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be put down dear one, she confounds us all" said Aro before he turned to look at me and then fixed his attention on Luna

"So what do we do with you?" asked Aro looking at Luna

No one saw this coming. Luna launched herself forward. "I will kill you!!!!"

**

* * *

Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank the following reviewer: _flower123_**

**I don't own Twilight!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Previously:

Luna launched herself forward. "I will kill you!!!!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I saw Luna launch forward, she dug in her pocket and took out a swish blade. I thought she was going to stab Aro but I was mistaken. Luna threw it at one of the Volturi, Marcus. It landed next to his face, piercing the throne-chair he was sitting in.

Every one looked in horror at the dagger then at Luna. I saw her dig in another pocket and I made a grabbed for her. I couldn't let herself get killed. Luna struggle to free herself from me but I kept her locked in my arms.

"Luna calm down!" I yelled at her

"How the fuck am I suppose to calm down when he was the one who killed my mother?!!" yelled Luna pointing at Marcus

My gripped loosened; Luna and I fell to the floor. I looked up at Marcus. The bored look on his face was gone. It was as though Luna had peeked his interest. I could tell he was analyzing her. His eyes dilated for just seconds before acknowledgment took over. Aro and Caius turned to look at him. Aro turned to look back at Luna, he looked down at her like he knew her now than a few minutes ago. My gaze switched back to Marcus when I saw him stand. I wrapped my arms around Luna, who was struggling to breathe and was trembling, to shield her away.

"I remember you now child. You are the one I left alive after I tracked down that boy that escaped and ended up drinking your mother" Marcus stated as though it was nothing. As though aunt Allegra was no one.

"I should kill you!!!!" yelled Luna as she tried to get up

"Don't Luna. You will get killed before you can do anything. Don't waste your life on something you won't be able to accomplish" I said pulling her down

"Marcus you did not kill a human that was present to your feeding?" demanded Caius

Marcus did not look away from Luna. "I did not even finish my feeding. The woman's blood was poison, I could not drink her. There would have been no way I could drink this girl"

I looked down at Luna. She had seen Marcus break in to her home, watched him attack her mother and try to drink her. Left aunt Allegra to die with an opened wound after not being able to drink her. Luna was and is still traumatized to this day. Marcus is the one to blame.

"You could have changed her to one of us" stated Caius

"Is it not against our law to change a child?" asked Marcus as though questioning Cauis intelligence

I turned to look at Edward after I heard him hiss. He was glaring at Marcus. Edward must have read his mind and seen everything. There was a stand still. I believe that they were thinking over what to do. I couldn't let anything happen to Luna, I just couldn't. What would I say to Charlie, to uncle Logan?

In mere seconds Alice and Edward were in front of us. I could here an awful noise come from their throats. They were half crouched in front of us…as though protecting us. Oh no! They were planning on harming Luna.

"Step away" Caius said standing

"No. What you are doing is wrong. A mistake Marcus made. He should be punished not this innocent girl" stated Edward

I pulled Luna closer. Alice was coming closer to us, Edward right in front of her. I looked up to see how close the Volturi were to us. Aro had not moved from his spot. Caius was getting closer and Marcus was up from his chair but I couldn't read his facial expression.

"We aren't going to hurt them" said Aro in a believing tone

"Aro" Caius hissed, "The law claims them"

"How so?" Demanded Edward. He must have known what Caius was thinking but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud.

Caius pointed a skeletal finger at me and Luna. "She has seen one of us feed the other knows too much. You have exposed our secrets"

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well" Edward reminded him and I thought of the pretty receptionist below.

"Yes" Caius agreed "But when they're no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That isn't your plan for these two. If they betray our secrets, are you prepared to destroy them? I think not"

"We wouldn't––" I began but Caius silenced me with an icy look

"Or do you intend on making your lover one of us. If so she and both of you get to leave but she…" Caius pointed at Luna "Is to stay with us"

Edward fisted hand loosened a bit. "Bella go with Alice. I'll try to convince them to let me take your cousin"

"No!" Edward slightly turned his head towards me "I am not leaving. Luna came with me to protect me and now it's time fro me to protect her. I'm not leaving without her."

Caius seemed satisfied with my decision but clearly Edward was not. I could tell he wanted to argue about this with me but it wasn't the place nor did we have time.

I glared at Caius. I wasn't done yet. "Luna's been in a mental hospital for three years after the death of her mother. She has never uttered the word vampire or blood. She can't remember her mother or the life before the incident" I glared at Marcus "If she has come from then to now without exposing your kind then she won't do it now"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Marcus approaching us

"She's been in a mental institution. If she started saying that vampires existed no one would believe her. Doctor's would declare her mentally insane and lock her up for the rest of her life in a god for sake place"

Caius spoke "What do you call what she is going through now?"

"Luna gets this way from time to time. When she wakes up she won't remember what she was doing or what was going on before. I can assure you she won't speak" I lied

"What about you?" Caius turned the topic back to me. I was relieved. Maybe they would come to a different conclusion. "How can we make sure you won't speak?" stated Caius

"So are you going to turn her into one of us, Edward?" asked Aro

Edward's hand turned right back into a fist. Was it so hard for him to just agree? Did he find changing me so repulsive that he couldn't lie to save us? I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. Edward stared down at me with a tortured expression. Then I saw Alice relax. She stepped away from us and began walking towards Aro. I saw the guards walk ahead to block her. She raised her hand and Aro met her half way. He took her hand with an eager glint in his eyes.

I saw Aro's eyes close in concentration but Alice face was blank. I heard Edward's teeth snap together. No one moved. The seconds passed and I grew anxious wondering if Luna and I would get out of this one together. Another second passed and then Aro opened his eyes.

He smiled but then turned to stare at Luna. "What do you see when it comes to Luna?"

Alice placed her palm up but Aro wanted her to voice it out for the rest of us to hear it. My eyes widen in fear. Alice had said that she could see nothing when it came to Luna. I had to do something.

"I see nothing"

Before any one could take advantage of this I spoke. "Then it means one thing"

"What would that be dear one?" asked Aro turning his attention towards me

I looked up at Aro straight in the eyes. "Luna will commit suicide"

"Suicide?" questioned Aro

I turned to look down at Luna. "She's been trying to commit suicide for a long time. I suppose she will succeed" I held Luna tight and let some tears flow down

I heard Luna's breathing hitch and then become rapid. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't tell if she was conscious or not. I rocked her back and forth and whispered in her ear that it was just a dream.

"Aro" Caius demanded

"Caius think of the possibilities! They might not join us today but we can always hope for the future. Besides the girl will die there is nothing for us to worry about."

"Then we are free to go?" asked Edward in an even voice

"Yes, yes" Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well" Caius promised, his eyes suddenly half closed "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances"

Edward's jaw clenched tight but he nodded once. Caius smirked and drifted back to where Marcus was already sitting. Alice helped me up but I didn't let her take Luna. I didn't want Luna to cause a commotion, not when we just gotten ourselves free.

"Send my best regards to Carlisle" stated Aro waving

Alice pushed me forward as I placed one of Luna's arms around my neck and I encircled her waist. I walked but Luna was dragging her feet on the floor. I silently pleaded with her. As we left the room Edward lifted both of us and ran. Alice was right behind him. I felt some one passed right beside us then run in front of us.

"Follow me" It was Demetri

I couldn't tell where we were heading. Then we came to a sudden halt. Edward put me and Luna down and we walked. Alice was in front of us in seconds. She urged us to go faster. Then I saw why. Another vampire was approaching us and with her was a group of people. They were going to feed!

"Welcome home Heidi, nice fishing"

"Demetri" smiled Heidi "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save a few for me"

The girl nodded and left with the group. She gave me a curious look. Edward lifted us once more and began running. But he wasn't quick enough. I heard the screams. I felt tears run down my eyes but even more Luna was stirring. She screamed. I covered her mouth with my hand but either way I could feel it. A terrorizing scream of pain and fear. As soon as it came it left. I felt something slightly shake in her pants. I check her pants and it was her cell phone. It was text message from Raven.

"_I am waiting_"

Waiting? What was Raven waiting for? I placed the phone back in Luna's pants. I turned to look forward. I felt a fresh breeze. We were close to the exit. Demetri stopped and stepped aside. I looked around. It was night and it was raining. As we got out, I noticed we were standing next to the clock tower.

"Leave at once" stated Demetri as he ran back from were we came from

Once I was sure that Demetri was not able to hear me I turned to Edward. "Put me down Edward"

Edward listened to me for once and placed me down. I walked with Luna forward until we were in front of the tower. I turned to Luna. Her breathing was frantic once more. She went limp on me, even though she was still conscious, I fell to my knees with her. I believed the rain wasn't making things any better. Edward and Alice were stopped behind us. I looked up when I heard Alice whisper something to Edward.

There were three people standing not far from us with their black umbrellas. I couldn't tell who the where because of the rain. I saw the smaller one drop the umbrella and run towards us. Edward and Alice stepped in front to block the way. I tried standing up with Luna when I noticed the red hair.

"Maribella-chan what happened to Luna-nee-chan?" Rika was crying as she hugged Luna

I saw the other figure walk towards us. It was Raven. She glared at the tower, like she knew what was underneath it. But it was impossible, there was no way. Once she was standing in front of us she turned to Rika. "Be quiet Rika, get up and step away"

Rika nodded and stepped away from Luna. Raven gave Rika her umbrella and turned to us. "Are you well?"

I nodded. Luna was fussing. She was crying. Actually crying. Something she told me she hadn't done in years, something she said she had forgotten how to do. Raven came forward and took Luna's face in between her hands.

"Luna look at me. Luna listen to me." Raven got Luna to open her eyes but she was still crying "Luna listen to me, you need to calm down. You need to rest"

Raven placed a hand over Luna's eyes. Luna's breathing was even. When Raven moved her palm Luna was sleeping. Raven moved Luna's arms so they would be on her shoulders. She moved Luna's legs they would be around her waist, her hands were underneath Luna. She stood up and she was caring Luna like a toddler. Rika pulled on my hand trying to help me stand.

"Are you okay Maribella-chan?"

"Uh…yes"

Rika hugged me and I patted her in the back. She lifted the umbrella high so it would cover both of us. Raven kept walking towards the third person who was waiting.

"Rika, Isabella" Raven called

As I stepped forward with Rika, Edward's voice stopped me.

"Bella"

"What I came here to do is done. I saved you and you saved us. We are even" I said without turning around.

Because of me Luna nearly died. Because I knew too much about Edward did I put countless lives in danger. It had to stop.

I need to stop this. I placed my arm on Rika's shoulder and walked to the awaiting car.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to the reviewers: **_**.Kuh-Meel.**_** and **_**flower 123**_

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

- - - I don't know how long the drive was but the next thing I knew was that we were getting on a plane. I saw the sky go black then go bright once more. When we got out of the plane I knew that we were back in Washington. We got in another car and it droves to the nearest hospital.

Luna was taken away quickly and Raven was let it. A nurse came up to me and told me to follow her and Rika came along with me. The nurse checked me over and asked me if anything hurt. After answering all of her questions she left the room. I turned to Rika who had taken a seat in a plastic chair but I wish I hadn't.

"Maribella-chan, what were you doing all the way in Italy?"

I looked away thinking of what I was going to tell her. "My…ah ex-boyfriend ran away and was going to hurt himself. His sister came to take me to him to talk him out of it" I was hoping she buy it. After I heard her 'oh' come from her I let out a deep breath.

"I was worried cause Luna can't go out of the country or state. If she does Raven-nee gets notified and then she goes and looks for her. It's really easy since Luna's cell phone has a GPS device in it"

"Why can't see leave the state or country?" I asked not understanding

"Because it was part of a deal she made with the police otherwise she would serve a year in jail and Raven was named her care taker. Logan-san doesn't know, so don't tell him"

I nodded agreeing and understanding. The nurse came back and led us to the room were Luna was placed in. Raven was sitting in the bed talking to her. Rika and I lingered at the entrance.

"I remember my family Raven, I remember everything before the accident" whispered Luna

Raven took her hand. "Do you remember anything from the accident itself?"

Luna hesitated and looked up to meet us. "Marie, Rika…"

Rika rushed over and gave Luna a hug. I slowly walked over and sat in a plastic chair near Luna. Neither of us said a thing and after a while she fell asleep. Rika placed her head at the end of the bed and fell asleep. It was just me and Raven which at the moment was not comfortable.

"Isabella what happened?" asked Raven taking a seat in front of me

I hesitated before answering the same thing that I told Rika. She squinted her eyes at me like she didn't believe me but she didn't question me about it. Instead she asked me about Luna.

"I really don't know what happened to her she just started yelling and collapsed on me"

"She had a mental breakdown. Something must have triggered it because now she can remember everything before the death of her mother. Do you know what triggered it?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to speak any more. After all I was a terrible liar and I knew that if this conversation kept going on I would just end up telling her the truth. I stood up when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out but it was soaked. All I could get out from it was that it was Charlie who was calling.

"Who is it?" asked Raven

"Its my dad but I can't hear I thing. My cell phone got wet"

Raven got out her cell phone and dialed Charlie's number without asking it from me. She waited and called again when all she got was a busy number.

"Yes, Charlie. This is Raven I am here with Isabella and Luna…" Raven paused and began speaking again "Ah Logan, yes it is me. Isabella and Luna were to meet with Rika and I but while here in Seattle she had a mental breakdown. She is fine. We are in a hospital at the moment. It is not necessary for you to come. As soon as Luna is discharged we will head immediately back to Forks"

It dawned on me that Raven was an excellent liar. She didn't have to think about what she was supposed to say like I had to. She told Uncle Logan that I was fine just in a bit of a shock after seeing Luna. After hanging up she turned to me.

"Was there anything else you wanted to add?"

"No but thanks. I wouldn't know what else to say to Charlie if I had told him the truth"

She nodded. "Let's just leave this behind us. Luna won't speak of this like she always does"

I agreed. Raven woke Rika up and told us to head to their home. Hopefully what Raven said was true, that Luna would not speak a single word about she saw and heard in Volterra.

O-o-O

When I woke up Raven and Luna were already in the dinning room table eating breakfast. Raven asked me to sit down while she asked a maid to go and wake Rika up. I looked at Luna but it seemed like she was more interested in eating than anything else.

"We are leaving back to Forks as soon as every one is ready" said Raven

I saw Luna nod and Rika say okay in her native language. We all ate silently which I found it weird but then again I assumed that Rika was not a morning person. Luna got up and excused herself from the table. I saw her leave the room and run afterwards.

"Luna-nee must be happy cause she's going to see her dad" said Rika

Raven agreed. "It seems so. Her memories have returned it is normal"

After finishing my breakfast I excused myself from the table and went upstairs to take a shower. I really wanted to go back to Forks as well. I wondered if Edward and the Cullen's were back or if I was just not going to see them ever again.

I got out of the bathroom in a bathrobe since my clothes where not washed yet. I heard a knock and a head popped in.

"Marie you need clothes?" asked Luna

"Uh…yeah"

She motioned for me to follow her and I did. She lead me to the same room where all the dresses were last time I came. But now the room had racks of normal clothes.

"Look around for something to wear" said Luna as she pulled out a shirt and jeans from a rack

I pulled a long sleeve shirt and some jeans as well. When I came out from changing Luna was already out and looking for something else. She pulled out a jacket and a pair of snow boots.

"Get warm, it's snowing outside" said Luna smiling

I froze when I saw her smiling and lost my balance and fell to the floor. Luna laughed and held a hand out for me to take. After getting up she handed me the same style of boots she was wearing. I took a jacket and we headed out. A maid came to me and gave me a bag, it had my clothes inside. I thanked her before we went down stairs.

Raven and Rika were waiting for us. We got inside this giant dark blue truck. The driver helped me get inside. Rika hopped inside wriggling when only half of her body made it in. I chuckled as I took her hands and Luna push her in. Once we were all inside the driver took off.

- - - The ride back to Forks took twice the time it would have taken. The driver was being careful not to crash or to swerve off his lane. The heater was on and we all fell asleep with the exception of Raven who was clicking away in her cell phone with angry expression on her face.

We all woke up when the truck started moving from side to side. Rika yelped when her head collided with Luna's. I hissed when mine hit the car window. Raven was not pleased either. There was snow build up which was causing the truck trouble passing over it.

I was glad when I got off that the truck but soon regretted it the cold air hit me. I saw Uncle Logan rush out as did Charlie and Jacob with Seth. I saw Luna get off the truck and rush over to Uncle Logan. She hugged him and I saw tears running down her face. Yet again I was amazed, Luna was showing so much emotions that had been foreign to her. I saw her whisper something to Uncle Logan that got him to hugger her tighter and shed a few tears.

"Luna what happened?" asked Jacob once he was standing in front of me

"I will explain everything later" I whispered to him hoping he would get the hint

Jacob nodded and gave me a hug before turning to the others. Rika and Raven greeted Uncle Logan and presented themselves to Charlie. We all went inside the house. When Uncle Logan asked her how it was that she remembered everything, she said that she didn't know how.

It seemed that no one cared. They were just glad that we were okay. I knew it would have been different if Charlie and Uncle Logan knew that we had gone to Italy to save Edward. Every one was hungry, apparently they had lost their appetite during the time we were gone. I said I would fix dinner for all of us, Rika and Luna volunteered to help but Luna was held back by Uncle Logan. Jacob and Seth came to join us instead.

"Kon·nichi wa I'm Rika, Luna and Maribella's friend" said Rika waving at both Jacob and Seth

Jake looked confused and I told him that Rika called me by my first and middle name. "I'm Jacob"

Jake and I turned to Seth waiting for him to present himself but he had this weird look on his face. Like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Rika waved a hand in front of his face but didn't even blink.

"Ne, is something wrong with him?" asked Rika as she looked at me and Jacob

I turned to Jake and he had this look like something had caught him by surprise. Yet when he grabbed Seth he looked annoyed. "We have to go, it seems Seth is sick"

"Wait Jake!" I grabbed him and whispered in his ear "Meet me after every one has gone to sleep in the backyard. We need to talk"

Jake gave me a nod but looked worried as he left with Seth. I turned back to Rika who had her head sideways with her index finger on her cheek.

"That was weird huh?"

I nodded and we started in dinner.

- - - Every one seemed happy. I guess it was because the holidays were around the corner. But I couldn't tell if Luna was acting like she was happy. I would catch her staring at her food in a daze then she would go back to eating.

I felt out of place. We had almost died just a day ago and no one had an idea. I kept looking around the table. I felt more like I was watching a movie than having dinner. I watch each one go their separate ways when we all decided it was time to sleep. Uncle Logan slept in the living room. Rika in a sleeping bag on the floor even when I told her she could take my bed but she denied. Raven had also a sleeping bag but she sat next to Luna.

"You can have my bed Raven, I can sleep with Rika"

Raven shook her head. "No, you need rest. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"

I saw Luna nod and placed the sheets over herself. Raven turned off the lights. I waited about two hours before I crept out of my bed. I was fully clothed. I took a jacket and boots as I got out of the room. I placed them on before I reached the backyard. There was Jake waiting for me.

"Aren't you cold Jake?" I asked him

"No, so what do you want to talk about?"

I sat me down on the stairs behind the house. "Just don't yell or anything otherwise you'll wake everyone up."

Jake nodded. "I wanted to tell you the truth. Luna didn't just have a mental breakdown, it was my fault."

Jake looked confused. "How is it your fault?"

"Alice Cullen came looking for me two days ago. She had a vision about Edward. He was going to go get himself killed. I had to go save him Jake and Luna came along not wanting to leave me alone. We went all the way to Italy and well…there's this royalty vampire family living there. They are the leaders. They are called the Volturi. They wouldn't let us go because Edward broke the law when he exposed himself and his family to me, a human. And one of the leaders was the vampire that killed my aunt Allegra…Luna's mother. Luna recognized him and she broke down. She threatened to kill him and they were not going to let her leave alive. I had to lie to get them to let Luna leave with me. Then there was Raven and Rika waiting for us in another place"

I finished quickly. I was hoping that Jake would not get mad but I was mistaken. He started shaking. I got up and slowly stepped away from him. "Jake please don't get mad, I did it for the Cullen's. Edward thought I had died. I couldn't let him get killed for something that was not true. Jake calm down, you're going to wake every one up"

I saw Jake slowly seize his shaking. His clothes stopped ripping. Yet when he looked at me he was angry. His hands had turned into fists. I slowly walked back to him but I had to be very careful. But I stopped suddenly, Jake had turned his attention to the dark trees behind my house. I saw his shaking return, his clothes where ripping.

"Jake calm down, what's wrong? Is some one there?"

Jake suddenly pulled me by my arm and placed me behind him on the stairs. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I was scared. Was it Victoria who was in the woods? Who was it?

"Jake who is it?" I asked him again

"Him" he spat out

I looked up. I couldn't see any one there. After squinting, my eyes went wide. I let my hands drop from Jake's shoulders. It was him.

It was Edward.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank the following who reviewed: _flower123_**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**I just own Luna, Rika and Raven, Logan and Allegra!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

- - - I thought it was my imagination but it wasn't. Edward was standing across from Jake and me. Then I remembered Jake. I took a hold of one of his arms afraid he was going to attack Edward and that Edward was going to hurt him.

"Jake please calm down" I whispered

Jake tried shrugging my grip on his arm but I didn't let him. I held his arm tighter. Jake had no choice but to try and calm down otherwise he could end up hurting me.

"What do you want you leech?" hissed Jake

"I want to talk to Bella" said Edward stepping out from the trees

I could feel Jake start shaking again. I rubbed my hand on his shoulder trying to get him to calm down. "What do you want to talk about Edward?"

"I want to talk to you in private" said Edward looking at Jake

Jake glared at him. "It isn't going to happen"

"Whatever you have to say Edward say it" I said not wanting to cause problems

"Please Bella, I need to speak to you just for a few minutes" pleaded Edward

I turned to look down at Jake who looked up at me. He shrugged my hand away from his arm but got hold of his hand. "I'll settle this, you can stay and keep watch"

Jake gave me a single nod not having any other choice to go by. I walked down the steps and towards Edward. He met me half way and I had to take a few steps back. He wanted to embrace me but I couldn't not with Jake watching. I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings.

"Bella I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't want to leave but if I stayed it would cause more danger for you. I had to leave to protect you"

"Protect me? It didn't seem like you were protecting me. It was more like you were trying to get rid of me. Trying to make me forget you." I shook my head "Why did you come here Edward?"

"I wanted to make sure you got here safely and to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine. Luna can't remember anything from the time in Italy, so you don't have to worry about us telling anyone anything" I turned away to walk back

Edward grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I turned around to meet him.

"I also came here for you to forgive me." Edward place his hands at each side of my face.

I couldn't help but breath in his scent. I heard him chuckle and I got out of my trance. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I couldn't let this keep going on, it had to stop. It had to stop now. I took Edwards hands and moved them away from my face. I looked up at him and saw a confused look on his face.

"I can't do this Edward. I can't take this chance again" I said "People are getting hurt because of me including you"

"No. What I did was my own fault."

Edward tried to reach for me again but I took a step back. "No Edward. I can't let you hurt me again…I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be, it's my fault" said Edward

"Bye Edward" I whispered. I turned around and began walking back to the house.

"I won't give up. I'll do anything to get you back. I won't let my mistakes lose the only thing I live for."

I froze in my step but I did not dare turn around. I looked over at Jake. He had heard what Edward said. He was glaring at him. Before I could take any action, I heard Edward turn and Jake move. I turned to Edward and followed his gaze. His gaze landed on my house. I looked over at the window and found Raven. She was looking down at us. Her eyes caught my gaze before turning around and leaving the window.

- - - I was up and serving breakfast to Charlie and uncle Logan. Raven sat with them. She didn't tell me anything when I came back in the house yesterday and she didn't say anything this morning. I left them to eat breakfast in the kitchen while I went up to my room. Jake, Leah, Seth and Paul followed me up to my room. They had come to see Luna.

"Luna-nee-chan?" mumbled Rika from her sleeping bag (1)

"Hm Rika?" Luna was under her sheets still sleeping

"How come there are people around your bed?"

There was ruffling under her sheets before she sat up. "What are you talking about Rika?"

I saw Rika's hand shoot up and pointed at the group. Luna turned to see them. "Eeeeeppppp!"

Luna fell on the other side of the bed to the floor. Rika sat up and laughed pointing at Luna. Luna got up from the floor and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"What are you guys and Leah doing here?" she asked

"We came to see how you were doing" said Leah

"I'm good. It's nothing really just a meltdown. I always get them" said Luna waving off their concern. She looked up at Paul. "Were you worried about me too Paul-y?"

Jake and Leah were holding in their laughter but Rika couldn't and giggled. I saw Seth get a look of pure contentment. His eyes would not leave Rika. He watched her jump on Luna's bed and greeted every one.

"Ohayo gozaimasu mina, I'm Rika" she waved (2 & 3)

"I'm Leah, that's Paul and this is my little brother Seth" Leah presented every one

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He froze yesterday…ne? Is he okay?" Rika waved a hand in front of his face.

I turned to Leah when I heard her chuckling. I turned to Jake to explain and he pulled me out of the room. "How come Seth always freezes when Rika talks to him?"

"Seth has imprinted on her"

"Imprint?" I asked not understanding

"Yes. It's like…like when wolves find their mate. The one person they are destined to be with for the rest of their lives" explained Jake

I couldn't get a hold of what Jake was telling me. How could they know who they were meant to be with and for the rest of their lives? Yet when I looked at Seth looking at Rika, I could see it. Seth looked at Rika with care with a look of love. Like Rika was the most important person in the world.

"Seth isn't the only one who has imprinted. Jared imprinted on this girl who sat next to him in school who had a crush on him" Jake chuckled

I looked over at Luna who was talking to Leah. It surprised me that Paul was even here. He and Luna didn't get along, they were always insulting each other. Yet he looked at Luna with a worried look on his face. I turned to Jake.

"Did Paul imprint on Luna?"

Jake looked at Paul and shook his head. "He's just worried about her. He thinks that Luna plays tough but is a person who is hurting inside…or something like that"

I thought the same thing. It would fit her profile very well. Leah sat down next to Luna as they kept talking. Rika kept trying to get Seth to talk and got a cracked and shy hello out of him. She giggled and sat him next to her sleeping bag.

"Hey Paul-y what stuck up your ass and died?" asked Luna smirking

Paul walked up to her and pulled her out of bed. He dragged her out of the room. Jake and I watched as he walked to the bathroom with Luna and closed the door. Leah and Rika peeked out of the room. Rika looked at me and giggled and Jake smirked. This should be interesting.

We all walked inside my room and waited in a very uncomfortable silence. That is until Seth got the courage and started asking Rika questions who answered them as quickly as she could.

"My favorite colors are red and green, my nee-chan says green looks good on me. I love a lot of movies so I can't pick one and I'm fifteen." smiled Rika at Seth "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen and I like red too" said Seth like he was enchanted by Rika

"Fifteen, really? Cause you look super tall"

Seth and Rika kept talking before I heard my name being called. "Isabella can you call Luna down, we need to talk" asked Uncle Logan

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked loudly. "Luna, your dad wants to talk to you"

Luna quickly opened the door and came out. She looked flushed and was fixing her hair. Paul came out after her and was patting his hair down. I walked back to Jake trying to hide my blush. Luna walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I followed after her quietly. Rika walked passed me with Seth right behind her and crouched by the entrance.

"Luna I want you to go back with me to California" said uncle Logan

Luna looked over at Raven. I remembered that she couldn't leave Washington because of the deal she made with the police. I saw Raven nod once and Luna turned back to her dad. "I…I want to stay here dad. Here there's less chance I'll get in trouble. If I go back, I'll get back to my old habits"

I saw uncle Logan mule over this. I wanted Luna to go back to California. She would be safe there. There would be less of a chance that the Volturi would go looking for her there. Yet I wanted to keep an eye on her make sure that she was still alive and well.

"You're right. Its better you stay here and finish high school"

"Wise decision Luna. It goes to show you have matured" stated Raven

"Ne? Nee-chan, can I stay a few days and explore?" asked Rika popping her head inside the kitchen

"Can she please?" pleaded Seth

Rika looked over at Seth and smiled. "Onegai shimas nee-chan" (4)

They looked like two kids asking permission to go out and play. I saw Raven look over at Seth and analyze him before her eyes widen for just a second. She looked back at Rika and I could see a look of regret come over her.

"You can but you have to ask Charlie and Isabella for permission to stay in their house" stated Raven

"Swan-sama, may I please stay in your home for a few days?" Rika was standing a few feet away from Charlie bowing

"Of course kid, you and your sister will always be welcomed here" said Charlie ruffling her hair

"Arigato Swan-sama" said Rika bowing again before coming towards me

"You can stay Rika" I answered before you could ask me and hugged me

Rika told Seth to wait for her before she ran upstairs. Uncle Logan and Charlie left towards La Push to go and pay their respects toward Harry who had passed away while I was off saving Edward. Luna went over to change and quickly came down with Rika. Raven walked to the front door where the driver was waiting for her.

"I'm leaving right now, I'll send the driver with your things" said Raven "Don't cause trouble and don't get in trouble…both of you"

Rika and Luna saluted Raven. "Hai! Hai!" (5)

"Take care Isabella. It was nice meeting all of you" said Raven walking out to the truck, getting inside and leaving. Rika and Luna waved like crazy lunatics.

"How about we go to La Push? Red head can meet the rest of the gang" said Jake

I saw Rika nod but lightly kick Jake in the shin. She corrected him on her name before she pulled Seth out. Leah followed her brother and Luna followed her with Paul towering over her. I closed the door and Jake pulled me towards his car. Jake was in the drivers seat, Paul in the passenger and the rest of us in the back. Rika sat in Seth's lap which he seemed more than delighted. We drove all the way to Sam's house listening to the radio.

When we got out of the car Rika pulled Seth out and fell on the snow. She started making a snow angel and Seth followed suit. Luna took a couple of photos. I went over to sit on the porch of the house with Jake. Then a snow fight started. Jake and I watched as the rest of the boys came out and joined in. A girl stood with Emily and Sam behind us.

It was like this, it was going to be like this for a while. I knew that I would see Edward in school but I didn't want to worry about this right now. I wanted to enjoy this moment. Luna was fine, I was okay and every one was together and happy. I wanted this to last for as long as it could before I had to deal with myself, with my feelings.

_**The End...for now.  
**_

**

* * *

**

Translations:

**nee-chan - older sister**

**ohayo gozaimasu - good morning (formal)  
**

**mina - everyone **

**onegai shimas - please**

**hai hai - yes, yes  
**

**arigato - thank you**

**Well this is the finale for this story!**

**I want to thank every one who ever reviewed for this story : _udhinasasa_, _Kiara Kou Cullen_, _Black Rose at Twilight_, _SVU101_, _flower123_, _OhMyEdward472_, _Rachelandthecupcakecrusades_, _XxlalunaxX_, _littlejuliz_, _Powelicus_, _crepuscular light_, _HeartlessVampire_, _.Kuh-Meel._**

**There will be a sequel! Stay On Alert!**

**Peace^_^**


End file.
